Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets deux
by ScotlandYard
Summary: AU Instead of having Mr. and Mrs. Mason over for a business dinner on Harry's 12th birthday, what would have happened if instead the Drs. Granger and a certain bushy haired brunette came to the Dursley home, instead?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those of you who already read the first two chapters of my fic, I appolgize for the lenthy delay. Due to my moving, my hard drive crashing, a new job, and several personal factors I have been unable to continue my writing. However, at this time that has been corrected, and I am back to writing. If you re-read the first two chapters you will find some slight alterations, but other than that my story remains much the same.**

_Chapter One: A Birthday Present from Hermione_

"Daddy, I'm worried about my friend Harry," said Hermione Jean Granger, sitting next to her father Fordyce Granger on a sofa in their sitting room. "I've written him six letters and he's not written back, even once."

"Sweetheart, maybe he's just been too busy to write," answered Fordyce, putting down his evening newspaper and wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Daddy, that's not the reason, I just know it," she sighed, leaning into her father's loving embrace. "Before we got off the train at Kings' Cross, he told me to be sure to write him, and I can't explain why, but I just know something's wrong. You see, he lives with his aunt and uncle, and they hate everything to do with him, especially his magic."

"What are his aunt's and uncle's names; maybe I could give them a ring?" Fordyce asked.

"Their names are Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and they live in Little Whinging, Surrey," answered Hermione.

"You don't say," said Fordyce with a smile. "It just so happens that your mother and I have been invited to a business dinner by a Vernon Dursley of Little Whinging to discuss a dental drill contract our dental association is considering purchasing from Grunnings Drills. Your mother really despises such events, so what do you say about me having you take her place. That is if you really want to go with me and check up on your friend."

"Ooh, Daddy, yes, yes, I want to go with you!" squealed the young witch, hugging her father and kissing his cheek.

"Then, let's go break the news to your mother," said the grinning Fordyce. "We're scheduled to have dinner with the Dursleys on July 31…"

"July 31, that's Harry's birthday!" she squealed, embracing her father again. Then, biting her lower lip, she screamed, before running up the stairs to her bedroom "TODAY'S JULY 29; I ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS UNTIL WE LEAVE!"

"What's got her so excited?" her mother Jean asked, watching their daughter charge up the stairs.

"You know that business dinner we have with the Dursleys in two days?" he asked. As his wife nodded yes, he added, "Well, we just figured out that boy Harry she wrote to us about all last year was the Dursleys' nephew, and the 31st is Harry's birthday, to boot."

"Oh, really, I have to meet this boy who has our normally calm, cool, and collected daughter all in a tizzy," giggled Jean. Smiling, she added, "Why don't you be a dear, bell Dursley, and tell him there will be three in our party for dinner. Don't mention the third person is to be our daughter, so we can surprise this Harry, who has our daughter's heart all a flutter. I'm sure Dursley won't mind, especially if he's as eager to get our business as you think he is. I don't have any appointments tomorrow after 2:30, so I think I'll go ask Hermione if she'd like to go shopping for a new dress to impress her crush with."

"Come in," said Hermione, hearing a knock at her door several minutes later.

"Your father just told me your friend Harry was the Dursleys' nephew, and I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out shopping for a new dress tomorrow afternoon," said Jean, poking her head into her daughter's room.

"Ooh, yes, Mum, yes," said Hermione, running over to hug her mother.

"Great, while I'm at it, I think I'll get myself a new dress to impress your crush with, as well," Jean said with a wink.

"You mean, you're coming with us," said Hermione not catching on to all her mother had just said.

"Of course, I'm coming with you," said the giggling Jean. "It's not every day a mother gets to meet the bloke that sets her daughter's heart all a flutter."

"Mum, Harry's just my friend," said Hermione, blushing.

"If you say so, sweetheart, if you say so," replied Jean, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

1

"Good evening, Dr. Granger, and welcome to our humble home," said Vernon Dursley, opening the door at Number Four Privet Drive on the evening of July 31.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Mr. Dursley," said Fordyce, shaking the rotund man's hand. Then, with a smile he added, "These lovely ladies are my wife the Dr. Jean Granger and our daughter Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, as well," said Vernon, planting a slobbery kiss on Jean's and Hermione's hands. As they entered the Dursleys' sitting room, the obese man added, "It pleases me to introduce my lovely wife Petunia and our handsome son Dudley."

"Nice to meet you, as well," said Fordyce, shaking hands with Petunia and Dudley.

"Well, come sit down, and I'll poor you a drink, if you like," said Vernon not noticing Hermione and her parents looking around the room for signs of Harry.

"We'll all have mineral waters, please," said Fordyce, as he and Jean sat on a sofa with Hermione between them. Smiling a bit later, he added with a subtle wink at his wife and daughter, "Thank-you for telling us of your most kind essay, Dudley. Could I please have a copy of your essay to show my colleagues on the dental board?"

"I, I left it at school Dr. Granger, but if you like I can mail you a copy when school starts in September," said Dudley, casting a nervous glance at his father before recasting his eyes on Hermione.

"Dinner's ready, so if you would please come into our dining room, and we'll be seated," said Petunia. Casting a brief glare, that the Grangers noticed, at Hermione, as the young witch purposely sat between her parents and not Dudley, as she had

intended, Petunia added, "For our first course, we'll be having…"

"Where are you going?" whispered Harry James Potter, about twenty minutes later, to the house-elf he had chased down the stairs.

"I is being sorry, Harry Potter, sir, but I is not wanting you returning to Hogwarts," answered Dobby, the house-elf, as he began to levitate Petunia's prized pudding toward the dining room.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry, seeing who the pudding was headed for.

"Harry!" squealed the young witch, jumping up to embrace her best friend, as Dobby dropped the pudding and all its sticky goo on the young wizard and witch as they embraced and began to swing each other around.

"Uh, Hermione, you look great," said Harry just as the sticky mess began to cascade down the beaming friends' bodies.

"Boy, what did I tell you about not coming down here while our guests were here?" bellowed Vernon not catching on that his important client's daughter and his own nephew were delighted beyond all measure to see each other.

"Hermione, I can't believe it's really you, and I must say you really look cute with pudding in your hair," said Harry, licking some pudding from her face. "You taste rather good, as well."

"You don't taste too bad yourself, Potter," said Hermione after licking his face, as well. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday, Harry. Now, why haven't you replied to any of my letters?"

"Because he's been stopping them from getting to me and Dursley won't let me let Hedwig out of her cage so I could send you the letters I wrote you," answered Harry, pointing at the house-elf before he disappeared with a pop. Then, grinning, he added,

"Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday."

"Freak, get away from that sweet girl, this instant," bellowed Vernon, reaching out, grabbing Harry's hair, and roughly pulling the young wizard and witch to the ground.

"Dursley, step away from my daughter and her best friend, now," said Fordyce.

"I'm sorry Dr. Granger, but I was just trying to keep my freak of a nephew away from your sweet normal daughter," said Vernon, trying to save face with the Grangers.

"Fool," said Fordyce, seething with anger. "I just said step away from both of them. I know your feeble mind can't comprehend it on its own, so I'll explain to you. My daughter, Hermione, and your nephew, whose name for your information is Harry, are the best of friends from school, and the only freaks I see in this room are you and your family."

"You mean you're freaks just like the bastard is," snarled Vernon.

"No, we are not freaks," said Fordyce. "My wife and I are dentists and Hermione and Harry are both gifted youngsters, and we have never been so insulted in our entire lives. By the way, sloth, you can take that lucrative dental drill contract and shove it up your fat arse, and tomorrow morning I shall bell your supervisors and tell them why my dental group has decided to purchase our drills elsewhere."

"Get out of my house, before I call the police," said Vernon, as Dudley took a swing at Hermione only to have Harry stick his wand under his fat cousin's chubby chin.

"Go ahead, Diddy, make my day," snarled Harry. "Hit her and I'll make sure you're the last Dursley to walk the face of the earth."

"Potter, lower your wand, now," said Minerva McGonagall, Apparating into the room.

"He tried to hit Hermione," snarled Harry, pushing his wand further into Dudley's flabby chin.

"I know, Potter, I saw the whole thing but lower your wand before you get into more trouble than you already are," said McGonagall in a tone that said to comply straight away.

"Harry, please lower your wand, the smelly pig's not worth it," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Harry, lowering his wand only to have the dimwitted Dudley punch him in the head.

"How dare you hit Harry when he wasn't looking," said Hermione, as she kicked Dudley in the groin, causing him to fall to the floor in agony.

"That, Potter, is how you should be dealing with dunderheads like your dimwitted cousin," smirked McGonagall. "Although, it does not surprise me in the least to know Miss Granger has more sense dealing with dimwitted Muggles that you. It was you that probably set off that hovering charm, as well."

"Professor McGonagall, it wasn't Harry," said Hermione. "It was this little creature I've never seen before."

"Is that true, Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am, it is," answered Harry. "It was a creature called a house-elf who said his name was Dobby that set off the hovering charm. I don't even know how to cast one."

"Are you sure the house-elf's name was Dobby?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, I am," said Harry. "He popped into my room a little bit ago and told me not to go back to Hogwarts because I would be safer here, and that somebody was planning to do something bad at school this year."

"I see," said McGonagall. "I'll have to report this to the Headmaster, but I assure you Hogwarts will be quite safe for you and everyone else this coming school year. However the reason I have come here in the first place, is that I've been assigned to escort you to the Weasleys' home for the remainder of the holiday."

"Professor McGonagall, could Harry come home with us, instead?" asked Hermione, causing McGonagall to nod approvingly.

"As long as it's okay with your parents I don't see why not, but let me send a message to Professor Dumbledore to make sure," said McGonagall.

"Unlike some people in this room, we'd be more than happy to have Harry spend the rest of the summer with us," said Jean, smiling warmly at her daughter and the boy who had stolen her heart.

"What kind of message was that?" asked Hermione, seeing McGonagall send of a message with a silver Cheshire cat.

"That, Miss Granger, was a message Patronus," answered McGonagall.

"Could Harry and I learn how to do that?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure you both could master this charm, but you would not be able to cast it outside of school until you are of age," answered Minerva.

"Minerva, as long as it's okay with the Grangers, I see no problem with Harry spending the remainder of the holidays with them," said a silver Phoenix several minutes later.

"Professor, so we don't mess up the Grangers' car, could you clean the pudding from us?" asked Harry.

"As you wish, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall with a flick of her wand.

"Harry, let's get your things," said Hermione, when they were cleaned up.

"My school things are locked in here," said Harry, pointing to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Dursley, unlock this cupboard, so Harry may get his things out," ordered Fordyce.

"No, he can't have the bloody rubbish," said Dursley. "He just cost me a valuable contract and I'm going to burn the whole lot."

"Dursley, the only one that cost you our business was you, so unlock the door," ordered Fordyce.

"Up yours, Granger," said Vernon.

"Daddy, may I open the door for Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, sweetheart you may," said Fordyce, before Hermione kicked open the door in question.

"Thank-you, Hermione," said Harry, pulling his trunk and other school supplies from the cupboard.

"Harry, is this the cupboard they used to make you sleep in before you started getting your acceptance letters last year?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, that's my old bloody bedroom," he answered.

"Stand back, please," she said, smiling wickedly at him. Then, with three quick kicks to the door and frame there was nothing but a big hole remaining, and she added, "There, now no one's ever going to lock anyone in there again. Now, let's go get the rest of your things in your room."

"Hermione, how did you learn how to kick like that, and what do you call it?" asked Harry, as they made their way up to his room.

"That was a predominately foot oriented form of Taekwondo that Daddy taught Mum and me, that he learned while he was a member of British Royal Navy's Special Boat Service (SBS)," she answered.

"While I'm staying at your house for the rest of the holidays, do you think he could teach it to me, as well?" asked Harry, entering his room.

"We can ask him on the way home, and I can teach you, as well," she answered. Then, looking at his bed, she asked, "How can you ever sleep on anything like that? That mattress is disgusting."

"My four poster at Hogwarts is loads better, but Dursley says this is all somebody like me deserves," he answered, grabbing his pajamas, underwear and socks from his drawer.

"Leave those disgusting rags where they are," she said, as he opened another drawer. "I'll get Daddy and Mum to take us shopping in the morning."

"Okay, but could we go by Diagon Alley so I can get some money from Gringotts and have it changed over to pounds?" he asked. "That way I can at least pay for my own clothes."

"Alright, but you have to let us buy you something for your birthday," she countered.

"You don't have to get me anything," he said. "Just seeing you and having your parents let me stay with you for the rest of the summer is all I need for my birthday."

"No, it's not, you deserve presents on your birthday," she argued.

"Try telling that to the Dursleys," he said. "Do you know the only cake I've ever gotten on my birthday was the one Hagrid gave me, and I didn't even get to eat it. Dudley got to it, first, but I suppose it was worth it after seeing Hagrid gave the fat pig a tail."

"I hope he didn't get in trouble for that," she giggled.

"He didn't; you're the first person I've ever told about it," he said with a grin.

"Harry, who's this dancing?" asked Hermione, looking at a photo from a photo album by his bed.

"That's Dad and Mum on their wedding day," he answered, smiling at his parents' photo.

"Your mum was very beautiful and your dad was really handsome like you are," she commented, making him blush.

"Thanks," he answered. "You know, I think you're really pretty like Mum was, too."

"Oh, Harry, I'm not pretty," she answered, blushing, as well.

"To me you are," he answered. Then, grinning, he heard somebody in the hall, and he said, taking out his wand, "Take out your wand, and let's have some fun with my cousin."

"Harry, we could get in trouble," she giggled.

"No, we won't," he said. "Your dad and mum and Professor McGonagall won't believe him, and besides all we're going to do is scare him."

"Okay, but if we get in trouble, it will be your fault," she said, grinning, as well.

"Hey, Diddy, I never did pay you back for trying to hit Hermione," said Harry suddenly whipping open his door and sticking his wand in his cousin's flabby chin again.

"I'll tell Dad and Mum," said Dudley with a whimper.

"No, you won't, you smelly pig," said Hermione, sticking her wand in his flabby chin, as well. "I saw the way you were looking at me all through dinner, and when we get done with you, you'll …"

"He fainted," said Harry, as he and Hermione quickly stuffed their wands in their pockets. "The bloody lump up and fainted."

"What did you freaks do to my Diddy?" shrieked Petunia, storming up the stairs.

"We caught him staring at me again, and I did was tell him to stop or I'd kick him again," answered Hermione.

"Get out of my house and don't come back until next summer, do you hear me," screeched Petunia.

"Gladly," said Fordyce. "Come along you two, and let's get out of here before the stench overwhelms us."

"Thank-you very much Drs. Granger for letting me stay with you for the rest of the holiday," said Harry, as they drove down the street in the Grangers' Bentley.

"You are very welcome," said Fordyce. "However, we do have one very important rule. You are Hermione's friend and our guest for the remainder of the summer, and we insist you call us Fordyce and Jean, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, I mean Fordyce, it is," answered Harry with a grin.

"Dear, on the way home stop by that 24/7 ASDA store near our home so we can get Harry something to wear besides these old rags those horrid people gave him to wear," said Jean.

"You don't have to do that tonight," said Harry. "Hermione said we could go shopping tomorrow, and I'd like to go by Gringotts to get some money to buy some things on my own."

"We can do that, dear, but I want to get you something decent to wear before we take you out for some serious shopping," said Jean. "You really don't want to go out in those rags, do you?"

"No, Jean, I don't, thank-you," he replied.

"Think nothing of it, son," said Fordyce. "Today's your birthday, so consider a trip to ASDA as part of your birthday present."

"I don't know what to say, thank-you," he answered quietly.

"No, Harry, it's you we need to thank for being such a good friend to our little girl," said Fordyce. "You see, when we sent her off to Hogwarts we weren't sure we'd made the right decision, but after last Halloween when we start getting letters telling us all about this boy named Harry, well, we knew then we had made the right choice. Hermione means more than life itself to her mother and I, and we wish to express our gratitude to how you've befriended her."

"Yes, especially considering how you turned out in spite of that horrid family of yours," added Jean.

"Thank-you both for Hermione, as well," said Harry. "She means more than life to me, as well. However, not to contradict you, but people like Hermione are my real family. All the Dursleys are to me are relatives not family."

"You're a good lad, Harry Potter, and never ever let anybody like Dursley tell you different," said Fordyce. "I have a good many friends in the dental association, and I believe I will use my influence to keep them from buying Grunnings dental drills."

"Sir, Fordyce, please don't do that," said Harry. "It's not that I don't think Dursley deserves a break, but if you get your friends to stop buying Grunnings dental drills, then a lot of good people might lose their jobs. If there's a way to make Dursley look bad that doesn't hurt the good people that work for him I'm all for it, but please don't do something that will cost other people their jobs."

"Daddy's right, Harry James Potter, you really are a good lad, and I hope your part of my life for at least the next hundred years, or so," said Hermione, kissing his cheek.

"Thank-you for being the best friend a bloke could ever have, and I hope we're part of each other's lives for the next hundred year, or so, to boot," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. As the Drs. Granger winked knowingly at each other, Harry asked,

"Fordyce, sir, Hermione and I were talking upstairs at the Dursleys', and I was wondering if you could teach me how to do that foot oriented form of Taekwondo you taught her and Jean."

"I think that can be arranged, but, like I was with them, I will not go easy on you," said Fordyce. "Growing up with those bloody relatives of yours I'm quite sure you know just how dangerous our world is, and I believe everyone has a right to defend themselves. However, I must warn you that what I teach you is to be only used for exercise and self-defense, and you could get into a lot of trouble with the law if you ignore my warnings. While we're on the topic of defending yourself, I want both you and Hermione to keep your wands on you at all times. I know your magical authorities say you cannot use magic outside of school, but I believe you should be able to use whatever means you have at your disposal, and if your bloody Ministry of Magic doesn't like it, then they can shove…"

"Fordyce, enough of that kind of talk," said Jean.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't help the way I feel," said Fordyce. "Hermione's our pride and joy, Harry's a great lad, and I think two great kids like them have the right to defend themselves using whatever they have at their disposal."

"You know that's the way I feel, as well," said Jean, as the pulled into an ASDA parking lot. "We're here, and, Harry, at the very least we're buying you a new pair of jeans, a t-shirt or two, a jumper, a new pair of trainers, and a jacket. Don't you dare give me that look, young man? Everyone deserves to wear nice things, and I'll not take no for an answer."

"Thank-you, ma'am," he replied timidly.

"Okay, Harry, where do you want to start?" asked Hermione, taking him by the hand and leading him into the store.

"I don't know; other than Hagrid, nobody's ever taken me shopping before," he replied.

"You there, what are you doing with that ungrateful whelp?" they heard some one bellow.

"Oh, no, not her," said the cringing Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, who is she?" asked Hermione

"She's Dursley's sister Marge, and she hates the ground I walk on," answered Harry.

"Madam, I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but this fine young man is our guest for the remainder of the holidays, and what we're doing here is no concern of yours," said Fordyce, stepping between the beefy broad and the children.

"We'll se about that," she slobbered. "When I tell my brother…"

"Your brother is the primary reason why Harry is with us, and if your feeble mind can comprehend it, I would advise you to go on your wretched way and leave us alone," interjected Fordyce, causing Harry to snicker.

"Why you ungrateful bastard," said Marge swinging her handbag at Harry and Hermione, only to have the children duck out of the way as she struck a pole instead, causing five tins of dog food to explode out of her bag.

"Madam, can you tell us why you were leaving this store with unpaid merchandise in your bag?" asked a store security guard, walking up to them.

"Why, it must have slipped my mind," said Marge, trying unsuccessfully to look embarrassed.

"I don't think so, Madam," said a plain clothed security associate, walking up to them. "I've been observing you for about thirty minutes, and I'd like you to come with me for a little chat."

"Unhand me, you brute," shouted Marge, as she bolted for the exit only to step on a tin of dog food, fall flat on her derriere, causing several cheap watches, some smelly perfume, and other assorted items to be jostled out of her many pockets.

"If you good people would consent to be witnesses, I would like to take down your names and a number we could bell you at," said the plain clothed security associate. "We just received a flyer to be on the lookout for someone matching her description, and any help you could give us would be greatly appreciated."

"We'll be glad to help," said Jean.

"I can start by giving you her name, sir," said Harry, smirking at Marge. "Her name is Marge Dursley and she lives on a small farm just outside Gussage All Saints, Dorset."

"Thank-you, lad," said the plain clothed associate. "You've been a great help to us."

"My brother will get you good for this, boy," said Marge with drool coming out of her mouth. Fuming, as Harry laughed in her face, she lunged for the raven-haired boy, grabbed him by the hair, and slammed him as hard as she could into a nearby shopping trolley.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione and Jean, as they rushed to his side.

"Harry, are you okay, how do you feel?" asked Hermione, seeing blood pouring from a gash just above his scar.

"I'll be okay, Hermione, don't worry," he answered, as Fordyce ran to their car to get his emergency first aid kit.

"You'll have a nasty gash to go with you scar, but you'll be fine in a few days," said Fordyce after bandaging Harry's wound.

"We've called the local constabulary if you want to press charges," said the plain clothed security associate.

"As we're not his guardians, that would be up to Harry wouldn't it?" asked Fordyce.

"Yes, it would, sir," said a police officer, entering the store. "Could someone please tell me what has happened here this evening?"

"It's up to you, lad," said the officer after hearing of Marge's misdeeds. "Do you want to press charges against her?"

"She's my uncle's sister, and he's my guardian, could I still press charges?" asked Harry.

"If you were granted ward of the state status you could," answered the officer.

"Would I still be able to stay with the Grangers?" he asked.

"That would be up to the court," said the officer.

"What kind of charges is she facing, otherwise?' he asked.

"She's facing more than two hundred theft charges," said the officer. "You see, we have her on video from stores all over Southern England, and if convicted she could be facing years in prison."

"Not that I think she doesn't deserve it, but I'm not going to press charges," said Harry. "I want to stay with the Grangers, and if I press charges I might not be able to."

"Like I said, it's up to you lad," said the officer. "I'll tell you what, by law you have a month to press charges, so why don't you go home and think about for a bit. I'll give you my number, and you can bell me within a fortnight or so and let me know your decision."

1

"Now, who the bloody hell can be calling at this hour of the night?" grumbled Vernon Dursley, as the phone in his bedroom rang at 2:33 am. Picking up the phone, he rudely answered, "Who is it, and what the bloody hell do you want. Oh, sorry, Marge, what's wrong? He did, why the nerve of that freaky bastard. Now, clam down, and I'll be over to post your bail at as soon as I can."

"Vernon, what's up with Marge?" asked Petunia Dursley, as Vernon lifted hi massive girth out of bed.

"She's been arrested for shop lifting and possible assault charges, and it's the freak's and those blood Grangers' fault," he answered, changing his clothes. "When I get my hands on the freaky bastard again, I am going to squeeze the life out of him."

"Well, at the very least, he can forget about coming back here," said Petunia. "I don't want him here anymore, and I wish I'd never brought the bastard in our home in the first place."

1

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts one vital alarm for Albus Dumbledore was set off, but he had gone away to visit some friends and would not return until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Gain and Loss_

"Harry, are you up yet?" asked Hermione, knocking impatiently on his door just after 8:00 a.m. the following morning.

"I'm coming, Aunt Petunia," said the groggy Harry, having been woken from a pleasant dream involving the bushy haired brown-haired witch at his door.

"I am not your aunt, and if you're going to insult me I'm going back to my room," she replied in a mock serious voice.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, rushing to the door not realizing he was only wearing his boxers.

"Uh, Harry, I was just kidding, and ah, don't you think you should put some more clothes on before Daddy and Mum see you…" she said, blushing madly while throwing his freshly laundered new clothes at him and running to her own room.

"Oh, no, what are your parents going to think," he said, shutting the door, grabbing his clothes, and going into the bathroom connected to his room to shower.

"So, what's up with you two?" asked Fordyce, noticing the flushed look on the two tweenagers' faces as they sat down to breakfast some thirty minutes later.

"Nothing," they answered, casting nervous glances at each other.

"If you say so," said Fordyce, winking at his wife, as she placed a platter of blueberry pancakes on the table. Placing some pancakes on his own plate and passing the platter to Harry, he added, "I have to go into the office for a bit this morning, and then we can go to Diagon Alley and Gringotts when I get back."

"That's fine with me," said Harry, taking one pancake from the humongous stack on the platter.

"Harry, don't you like my cooking?" teased Jean.

"No, ma'am, it's just that the Dursleys…" answered Harry.

"Harry, the Dursleys are not here, so here," said Hermione, putting three more pancakes on his plate before putting four on her own. "And, I want you to eat every bit of them, too."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, causing her to blush and stick her tongue out at him.

"So, while I'm at the office, what are you two going to be doing?" asked Fordyce, pouring sugar-free syrup on his pancakes.

"If Harry doesn't mind using Hedwig I thought we could send our friend Ron a letter," said Hermione.

"I don't think she'd mind," said Harry. "Dursley made me keep her locked up, and I think she'd really like to get out a bit. Then, I'd like to start my homework…"

"You haven't started your homework, yet, shame on you…" said Hermione.

"It's not my fault, Dursley locked my things up and…" he replied.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I should have thought of that," she said patting him on the arm. "Want me to help you?"

"Would you let my copy yours?" he asked, winking at her parents.

"You most certainly will not," she snapped before noticing her mother's giggles and her father's knowing smile. Glaring at her best friend, she spat, "You're just winding me up, aren't you Potter?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but I couldn't resist," said Harry, grinning at her. "You know I always at least try to my own work, even though you don't always approve of what I come up with."

"I know," she said, smiling brightly at him. "Anyway, let's hurry up so we can get started on your homework."

"Slow down there, young lady; you know the rule, no wolfing your food down at our table," said Fordyce firmly but kindly reprimanding his daughter. Seeing her apologetic look, he added, "Although, it is good to see that some things haven't changed about you. You always did try to eat fast when you wanted to get at your school work."

"So, Harry, what subject do you want to start with?" asked Hermione, as they sat in his room after breakfast.

"I think I'll start with Snape's essay to get it out of the way, first," he said, taking out his potions' book, some parchment, a quill and ink. "Do you have any reference books I could look at to help me research my essay? Even though it probably won't do me much good, I'd really like to do a good job on it the same, if for no other reason than to learn as much as I can about my topic."

"All right, who are you, and what did you do with my best friend, Harry James Potter?" she giggled, going to her room to get him some reference books on potions.

"Hermione, I really want to do better in school this next year," he said when she returned with the books. "Since school let out for the holidays I've been thinking about you and my parents a lot, and I decided I'd like to be more like you and them. All the teachers at school, but Snape told me how clever they both were, especially Mum, and I want to make them proud of me wherever they are. And, well, you're the smartest and cleverest of our year, and I decided to be more like you. I still want to have fun and play Quidditch and the lot, but I want to take my education more seriously."

"You know, Ron's probably not going to like your new approach to school, don't you?" she said, beginning to write her letter.

"I know, but I really don't care," said Harry. "Well, I really do care about Ron, because he was my first real friend ever, but sometimes he can be so, well I don't know what, but you know…"

"I know," she sighed. "At times like with the giant chess set he can be really sweet and caring, but other times he can really piss me off."

"I know," he sighed, as he began to work on his essay. About two hours later, he let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Finished at last. Would you please read it and tell me what you think?"

"Harry, this is really good, I'm impressed," she said after reading his essay. "Other than a few spelling errors and one or two grammatical errors I can't find anything wrong with it. Well done."

"Thanks, but it probably won't do me any good with Snape," he said, as an elderly grey owl flew in through the open window and crashed into the floor. Recognizing the owl, he added, "Hey, that's Errol, the Weasleys' owl."

"The poor thing looks like it's on its last leg," she said, kneeling down to remove its letter. Looking at the address, she added, "It's addressed to both of us, but I don't recognize the writing. It's too neat to be Ron's."

"That's his sister Ginny's writing," said Harry, looking at the envelope. "She sent him a few letters last school year and I recognize the writing."

"I wonder what she wants," said Hermione opening the letter that read:

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_I'm sending you this letter mostly to warn you about my git of a brother. You see, he was really looking forward to Harry coming to stay with us during the whole month of August. Then, after, Professor McGonagall sent us a message about Harry spending the rest of the summer with Hermione and her parents, he got all hacked off and started going on about how much of a traitor Harry was for not coming to our house, instead. I thought you were both supposed to be his friends, and at times, he blamed Hermione while at other times, he blamed Harry, and then to top it all off he started blaming both of you. Anyway, it got so bad that Daddy sent him to his room without any supper, and Daddy hardly ever punishes us for anything, including Fred and George. _

_Enough about my dimwitted brother, and guess what. I finally got my Hogwarts acceptance letter, and I'm so excited. Mum says we can go to Diagon Alley on my birthday this coming August 11 and I was wondering if you could meet us there. Of course, the git will probably have to be there, too, but maybe we could ditch him somewhere along the way; like maybe in a pile of Dragon dung. I really want to finally get to meet both of you, and I can't wait for school to start._

_Oh, and could you please do me a big favor? Could you send your reply to my letter with Harry's owl, Hedwig? Our owl Errol always has to rest up for several days after delivering our post, and he won't be up to making the return journey for several days. I met Hedwig a few times last year when Harry let Ron borrow her, and I think she really likes me, because she always let's me pet her, and I like to tell her she's so pretty. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Address the letter to me and ask Hedwig to give it to me when I'm alone so the git doesn't know I've written to you._

"Well, what do you make of that?" asked Hermione. "What do you think is wrong with Ron?"

"I think he's jealous that we're together without him," said Harry.

"Whatever for?" she asked. "I mean, if you'd gone to the Weasleys instead of here, he'd be with you without me around."

"He's a boy, Hermione, that's why," he replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Because, I think he fancies you," answered Harry.

"Why would he fancy me, I'm not all that pretty," she countered.

"Ron thinks you are," he said, and with barely a whisper, he added, "and so do I."

"Harry, do you think I'm pretty," she asked, with a blush.

"Y-y-yes," he stammered, looking at his feet.

"Y-y-you do," she stammered back. Then, using all her Gryffindor courage, she asked timidly, "Do you fancy me?"

"Y-y-yes," he stammered. Beaming, she jumped to her feet and kissed him squarely on the lips, causing a magical shock wave that shook the Grangers' home, made the instrument measuring underage magic in the Ministry of Magic and three magical detention devices in Albus Dumbledore's office all to explode just as Madam Pomfrey and Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall entered the Headmasters' Office.

"Hermione, Harry!" screamed Jean, running into Harry's room. Seeing the bright golden aura surrounding them, she gasped, "They're kissing. Hermione and Harry are kissing, but what does this bright light mean?"

Running to the phone in her bedroom, she picked up the receiver and noticing there was no dial tone, she ran down to their sitting room where she encountered the same thing. Starting to panic, she looked out the window to see Fordyce pulling into the drive, and ran outside, shouting, "Something's happened to Hermione and Harry and all the phones are dead."

"Where are they?" asked Fordyce, looking up to see Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Pomfrey appear in their back garden.

"There up in Harry's room," she answered.

"May we be of assistance?" asked McGonagall, walking up to the Grangers.

"Yes, please, Hermione and Harry are upstairs, please help them," said Jean.

"Albus, what's happening to them?" asked McGonagall, as they entered Harry's room.

"I believe I know, but first I must go to the Ministry to make sure," said Dumbledore, before turning and disapparating.

"Where did he go?" asked Fordyce.

"I believe he said he was going to the Ministry of Magic," said Snape. "As our magic is useless on these two at the moment I suggest we wait until the Headmaster returns."

"Albus, what did you find out?" asked Pomfrey when Dumbledore returned some five or six minutes later.

"First, I discovered the instrument the Ministry of Magic uses to detect the underage use of magic was destroyed beyond repair in much the same manner as were those in my office," answered Dumbledore.

"How long before they can make a new one?" asked McGonagall.

"At least six months, for that is how long the potion required to make a new one must brew," said Albus. "Additionally, what I suspected is true. Young Harry and Hermione have soul-bonded and are now known to the Ministry as Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," exclaimed Fordyce. "Please tell me you're joking."

"While it is quite within my nature to joke, on this matter I am being completely truthful," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. As a barn owl flew into the room, he repeated, "As far as the Ministry of Magic is concerned Harry and Hermione are now a married couple and are now considered by the UK magical community to be completely emancipated and free from any restrictions to their magic. As to how long these two are in this condition will depend on the strength of their bond, which could last from anywhere between twenty minutes or so to more than two hours. The longest time on record was just under three hours and was set by Harry's parents during their seventh year at Hogwarts and Godric Gryffindor Rowena Ravenclaw when they married following the death of the first spouses. So, in the meantime I suggest we find something to read. Ah, it appears that one of them has written a potions essay."

"This is quite good, and most innovating wouldn't you say, Severus," said Dumbledore, handing the essay to Snape.

"This is obviously Miss Granger's essay," said Snape, reading the essay.

"Severus, her name would now be Mrs. Potter, and that essay is written in Mr. Potter's hand, anyway," said McGonagall, reading it, as well.

"Then, he must have copied her work," said Snape.

"Mr. Snape, you are most incorrect," said Jean. "Our daughter would never allow anyone to copy her work no matter how close she was to them."

"But, Potter is incapable of work like this," argued Snape.

"Are you sure Mr. Snape?" asked Fordyce, returning from Hermione's room with her finished essay. "This is my daughter's essay that she finished her second or third day back from Hogwarts."

"Severus, what was your first year homework assignment?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was to research a known potion, describe how to make it, what the long and short term effects of taking it were, and to give at two examples of possible improvements to the potion," answered Snape.

"You gave such an assignment to first-years," scoffed Pomfrey. "I was required to get an O in my NEWTS to be admitted to the healer's class I was in, and I doubt that most of my colleagues, some of whom are potions' masters, could have completed such an assignment. What was Potter's subject, anyway?"

"It was Wolfsbane," said Albus. "Now, I do not claim to be a potions' master, but I do believe his suggestion for adding Phoenix tears and/or a bit of a Calming Draught may be of some value."

"Yes, they may indeed, Headmaster, but who do you know that would be willing to be a test subject for such new potions?" asked Snape.

"If I remember correctly a lock of hair should suffice for toxicity tests, and I know of at least two who would be willing to be test subjects for the right price," said Dumbledore.

"My next question is where Potter got the research material to make such assumptions?" asked Snape.

"This book is lying open, so I must assume he got at least some of his ideas from here," said Dumbledore, picking up the book in question. "This book appears to contain a wealth of knowledge regarding potions ingredients. Severus, what is your opinion?"

"I have never seen this book in my life, I wonder where Potter got it from," said Snape.

"I believe that particular book was in a grab bag of books Hermione purchased from a street vendor in Diagon Alley when we took her to buy her school supplies last summer," said Fordyce. "Since she was about seven, she's been a most voracious reader, and if memory serves me correctly she purchased the grab bag for five of your Knuts."

"Your daughter got a book like this and others for five measly Knuts," exclaimed Snape. "Can you show us the other books that came in this grab bag?"

"The book on the desk next to you is one, and I'll go get you the others," said Fordyce.

"Why that is a copy of the potions text I used when I was a student at Hogwarts," said Albus, looking through its pages. "I'd say this book is over one hundred years old and just look at the notes in its margins. If I'm not mistaken, they are written in Lily Potter's hand."

"Do you think these books Hermione bought may have belonged to Harry's mother?" asked Jean.

"Well, this one most assuredly was," said Minerva, leafing through an old charms book. "It has a picture in it with her, James, and Black in it. Oh my, Albus, look at this note."

"If what this note says is true, then there has been a serious miscarriage of justice," said Albus.

"What does the note say?" asked Fordyce.

"It says that the Potters made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper instead of Sirius Black," said the visibly shaken Dumbledore.

"Who is Sirius Black?" asked Harry, as he and Hermione reawakened.

"He is your godfather, and if what your mother wrote in this note is true, then an innocent man has been in Azkaban for almost eleven years," said Albus.

"My mother's note," said Harry, standing and pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Yes, the grab bag of books Hermione purchased last summer apparently belonged to your mother, and this note was in one of them," said Albus.

"The charms book, that's the only one I didn't read yet," said Hermione, leafing through the book. Seeing a photo fall out, she picked up, gasped, "Harry this photo. Ron's rat is in it."

"Let me see, you're right, but what in Merlin's name is a rat doing in this picture with a big black dog and a stag with a baby sitting on it?" asked Harry.

"There's writing on the back, maybe that will give us a clue," said Hermione.

"It says James Potter alias Prongs with Harry on his back, Sirius Black alias Padfoot, and Peter Pettigrew alias Wormtail, July 31, 1981, hey the baby is me and Dad's a stag," said the bewildered Harry.

"That must mean Sirius Black is the dog and Peter Pettigrew is the rat, and, aside from the missing paw, the rat looks just like Ron's rat," said Hermione.

"Harry and Hermione are you sure the rat in this picture is your friend Mr. Weasley's rat?" asked Albus.

"We're positive they're the same rat," said Harry. "It was in our dorm all last year."

"I do believe a visit with the Weasleys is in order for later this afternoon, but first we must discuss what happened today to young Harry and Hermione," said Albus. "Would you two care to tell us what caused you to kiss each other?"

"Well, sir, it all started when we got this letter from Ron's sister Ginny…" said Hermione.

"…and that's how we ended up kissing each other," said Harry, as he finished their tale.

"I know it will come as a shock to both of you, but when you kissed you set off a magical shock wave that destroyed the device used to monitor the underage use of magic at the Ministry of Magic, as well as, several instruments in my office at Hogwarts," said Albus. "Plus, as far as the Wizarding world goes, you are now Harry James and Hermione Jean Potter."

"What do you mean, Harry and Hermione Potter?" asked Hermione, "we're not married now, are we?"

"As shocking to you as it must be, in the Wizarding world you two have been married a little over four and a half hours," said Albus.

"We're married," said Harry, staring at Hermione in disbelief. "How can we be married? I mean, I really like Hermione a lot, and to me there isn't a better girl in the whole wide world, but married. We're only twelve for Merlin's sake."

"You really think I'm the best girl in the whole wide world," said Hermione, taking Harry by the hand.

"Yes, I do, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here," he said, pulling her close. "I mean, we're only twelve. I barely know how to talk to girls, and I don't have any idea how to be a husband. Bloody hell, the only example I've had was Dursley, and he was the worst example I could have had."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to make things right," she said.

"Well, okay, as long as you're the one I get to learn it all with," he said. "At least I get to learn with the best."

"Now, could you please tell me why the wards at your aunt's home have fallen?" asked Dumbledore.

"When we left there last night, Aunt Petunia said I couldn't come back until next summer, that wouldn't have caused them to fall, would it?" said Harry.

"No, there must be another reason," said Dumbledore.

"Maybe it was what happened when we met up with your uncle's sister," said Hermione.

"Yeah, maybe she called the Dursleys after the police hauled her away, and that's what made the wards fall," said Harry.

"Can you tell me what happened to Marge Dursley?" asked Dumbledore.

"We met up with her in this store last night, when she got all hacked off and tried to hit me with her handbag," said Harry. "But, when she missed, she hit this pole instead and this dog food she was trying to steal exploded out of her handbag."

"Then, the foul woman grabbed Harry's head and smashed him into a shopping trolley, "said Hermione.

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Would you allow Madam Pomfrey and me to examine you with our wands?"

"Hmm," said a few minutes later. "Because of the strength of your soul-bond I believe I can build stronger wards than those at Privett Drive. However, to do so, I need you to sleep together in this home for the next thirty days to solidify the wards. This means we will have just enough time to get this done before the Hogwarts Express leaves on September 1. It would be for your benefit to keep your soul-bond and marital status a secret for the time being, as well."

"What about when school starts?" asked Hermione.

"There are married student quarters in each of the house areas, and if need be you can be housed in one of them, but they have never been used for students as young as you two are," said Dumbledore. "However, it is most interesting to note that James and Lily Potter were the last to use them."

"I have a photo of Dad and Mum dancing on their wedding day, was that taken after they bonded?" asked Harry.

"No, your parents had a Muggle ceremony after they graduated from Hogwarts, and I would gather the photo in question was taken on that occasion," said Dumbledore.

"Ouch," said Harry, as the barn owl pecked him on the wrist. "What's with this bloody owl?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but we completely forgot about this owl, and apparently this one does not want to wait anymore," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, I'll take your bloody letter," said Harry, taking the letter from the owl. Opening the letter, he read, "It says here that my wife and I are invited to Gringotts to take something called an inheritance test, and we have to have it done by midnight tonight or all inheritances are forfeited to Gringotts."

"We already promised you a trip to Diagon Alley, as it's now 3:38 p.m. I say let's get in the car and make our way to Charing Cross," said Fordyce.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to meet in Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I hear Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour has a new flavor of ice cream and I have some business at Gringotts myself, so I'll meet you in the Leaky Caldron say around five o'clock."

"That should give us plenty of time to get there," said Fordyce.

"Ah, there you are," said Dumbledore sitting at a table near the Muggle entrance to the Leaky Caldron a few minutes after five o'clock. "May we depart for Diagon Alley?"

"How may I assist you today?" asked a goblin, as Harry and the Granger approached his station as Dumbledore spoke to another goblin nearby.

"I got this letter today," said Harry, handing the goblin his letter.

"Do you have a magical guardian with you today, Mr. Potter?" asked the goblin.

"I don't have one that I know of," answered Harry.

"Before we conduct the inheritance tests you must have a magical guardian present," said the goblin.

"Could Professor Dumbledore be my magical guardian?" asked Harry.

"As you are an orphan, Mr. Potter, Chief Warlock Dumbledore may act as your guardian," said the goblin.

"Professor Dumbledore would you act as my magical guardian for the inheritance test?" asked Harry, walking up to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry, I would be honored to," said Dumbledore.

"Griphook, show the Potters, the Chief Warlock, and the Grangers to Spagnack's office," said the goblin.

"Nice to meet year again, Mr. Griphook," said Harry, extending his hand to the goblin.

"You are the first human to call me by my name, young Mr. Potter," said Griphook, shaking the young wizard's hand. "Spagnack's office is just through these doors."

"Thank-you, Mr. Griphook," said Harry.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Chief Warlock, and the Drs. Granger," said Spagnack. "First, we must have the guardians sign these documents of approval."

"What are you doing to do to them?" asked Jean.

"This test involves me cutting the palms of their wand hands and letting five drops of their blood fall on to this special parchment, which will then trace their ancestry back as far as the days of Merlin and King Arthur," said Spagnack. "This will allow us to give them the keys to the proper vaults and their rightful inheritances. The cutting of their hands will be most painful, but the pain only last until I can draw the proper amount of blood and heal their wounds."

"Mum, please, I really want this, and so does Harry," said Hermione.

"Alright, but I don't like it one bit," said Jean.

"Spoken like a true loving mother," commented Spagnack. "You'd be surprised at the number of mothers who come in here with little or no regard to what their children must endure for this test. Now, Mrs. Potter, you will be first, and then your husband."

"Wow," said Hermione, as she watched her ancestry unfold before her eyes with any magical people appearing in red.

"You can say that again," said Harry, as his ancestry began to unfold, as well.

"Just as I suspected, Harry you are a descendant of Ignotus Peverell," commented Dumbledore.

"Ooh, look, Harry, we're both descendants of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," gasped Hermione.

"That's odd," said Harry. "If we're both descendant from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, then why are you a descendant of Merlin and I'm a descendant of King Arthur."

"That Mr. Potter is because your ancestry comes from the Gryffindor half of the Gryffindor Ravenclaw union, and Mrs. Potter's ancestry is traced through the Ravenclaw half," said Spagnack.

"Hey, look, I'm an heir of Gryffindor through Mum and not Dad," said Harry. "Does that mean Petunia and Dudley are heirs, too?"

"Harry, your aunt does not know this, but she and your mother did not have the same father, and it was through your grandfather Vance Evans line your inheritance comes from," said Dumbledore. "I know not of your aunt's father, for only your grandmother knew the whole story, and she chose to keep it a secret."

"Blimey," said Harry. "Did Mum learn this through this test, as well?"

"Yes, Harry, she did," said Dumbledore.

"Now, that your lineages have been completed let us see what your inheritances shall be," said Spagnack. "Mr. Potter, you now have complete access to the Potter, Evans, and Peverell estates and Mrs. Potter you have complete access to the Starkey and Reindorf estates. Together, you have complete access to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw estates."

"Who were the Starkeys and the Reindorfs?" asked Hermione.

"Starkey was my maternal grandmother's name, and it is her father's name that is listed on your lineage," said Jean.

"Reindorf was my paternal great grandfather's name, and his name is on your list, as well," said Fordyce.

"Can you provide us with a list of all of our holdings, and may we withdraw some money and exchange it for pounds sterling?" asked Hermione.

"I can provide you both with magical debit cards which can be used in both magical and Muggle shops, and I can have a detailed list of all your holdings sent to you by owl sometime tomorrow morning," said Spagnack.

"Thank-you, sir, and may you vault always be overflowing with galleons," said Harry, shaking Spagnack's hand.

"It has been my pleasure doing business with you, young Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and may your vaults always be overflowing, as well," said Spagnack.

"Harry, Daddy, and Mum, would you mind if we didn't go shopping tonight?" asked Hermione, as they got into their car. "I'm really tired, and all I want to do is go home, eat supper, maybe watch a movie, and go to bed."

"I don't mind, because I'm really knackered, too," said Harry.

"After all you two have been through the past two days, it's no wonder," said Jean. "We'll go straight home tonight, but tomorrow we're going to do some serious shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Making Plans_

"I'm coming, Aunt Petunia," said Harry after being awakened by a tapping sound on his window. Opening his eyes to see Hermione grinning at him as she awakened, as well, he added, "You're loads better to see first thing in the morning than the Dursleys ever though of being."

"If you keep calling out your aunt's name every time you hear someone knocking on your door or window I might just get the idea you'd rather go back to Little Whinging," said Hermione. "Besides, I look a fright first thing in the morning."

"Not to me you don't," said Harry. "I think you look really cute with your hair sticking out all over the place."

"I do not," she blushed, as they heard another tapping sound on his window. Looking at the window, she added, "Hey, I think that's the same owl from Gringotts we saw yesterday."

"You're right, it is, and there are three other owls with it, to boot," said Harry, getting out of bed to open the window. "I hope this means that Spagnack sent us the detailed list of all our holdings like he said he would, yesterday."

"This has to be what all these owls are carrying," said Hermione, helping Harry remove envelopes from the owls. Scanning the envelopes, she commented, "See, one says Peverell, Potter, and Evans. That one is for you. The one that says Starkey and Reindorf is for me, and the ones with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on them are for both of us."

"Let's each look at our own, first, and then we can look at Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, together," suggested Harry. With a nod from Hermione, the two tweenagers began to look over their holdings, and several minutes later, Harry exclaimed, "Blimey, look at this! It says one of the Potter family holdings is controlling interest in Grunnings."

"Let me see that," said Harry, bounding over to sit next to Harry.

"What's all the commotion in here?" asked Fordyce, opening Harry's door and stepping into the room.

"Fordyce, sir, we just got our holdings statements from Gringotts, and one of my Potter holdings is controlling interest in Grunnings," said Harry, handing the parchment to Fordyce.

"Harry, please just call me Fordyce without adding the sir," said Fordyce, skimming over the parchment. Smiling, he added after reading the list of Harry's holdings, "One of your Potter family holdings is the house at Number Four Privett Drive, as well. I wonder."

"You wonder what, Daddy?" asked Hermione.

"As Harry owns the home the Dursleys live in, and Grunnings Drills, as well, he would be well within his rights to sack Dursley and evict the whole lot of them from their home," said Fordyce. Frowning a bit, he added, "Although with Vernon Dursley being Harry's legal guardian, he would control Harry's holdings until he's of age. However, with the two of you being recognized by the magical world as being of age Dursley may not be Harry's guardian any more. Truth be told, I really hope that is not the case. You are both still tweenagers, or at least that's what I think they call kids your age now, and I know I'm not ready for Hermione to be of age, yet. I'm all for the Dursleys getting what they deserve, but at the same time I'm not ready for either of you to be adults."

"Neither am I," added Jean, entering the room. "Don't get me wrong, Harry, we both think you're an upstanding young man, but we're not ready for Hermione to be married to anyone, including you."

"Ma'am, err, Jean, I think your family's the best, but I'm not ready to be married, either," said Harry. Seeing tears forming in Hermione's eyes, he added, "To me, Hermione's the best girl in the world, and someday I hope we can have a family together. We're only twelve years old…"

"I don't care, Harry James Potter," said Hermione, hugging him fiercely. "The Ministry of Magic and Gringotts say we're married, and that's the way I want it to be."

"I do, too, but I still think a great girl like you ought to be courted proper, and that's what I bloody well intend to do," said Harry, returning her embrace. "A girl like you deserves a real wedding, and that's what I want you to have."

"Oh, Harry," she squealed, kissing him squarely on the lips and sending another magical shockwave throughout Britain after it had shattered Harry's glasses.

3

"Apparently, young Mr. and Mrs. Potter have yet again expressed their emotions," said Albus Dumbledore, as once more, instruments in his office exploded.

"Headmaster, perhaps it would be best to separate them or place blocks on their magic," suggested Snape.

"You will do no such thing," admonished Madam Pomfrey. "Doing something like that might well kill both of them."

"I agree with Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

"We must do something," argued Snape. "We cannot continue to have instruments explode every time their hormones get the better of them."

"I do not remember instruments exploding when young Mr. Potter's parents soul-bonded, and, as I recall, they were quite affectionate with each other," said Professor Fllitwick.

"I am to see young Mr. Potter and the Grangers this evening to place protective wards around the Grangers' home, and I will ask them to refrain from such emotional displays of affection," said Albus. "Once their soul-bond is completed in one month's time such magical waves should not occur, but until them they must keep their emotions under control."

"Might know a brat like Potter cannot control his hormonal reaction…" commented Snape.

"Severus, you are most wrong in this instance," said Albus. "It was Miss Granger that initiated the phenomenon that caused the first magical wave, and it would be my guess that her response caused the last one, as well."

3

"Oops, I guess I did it again," giggled Hermione. "Sorry about your glasses, Harry."

"That's okay, I've need new ones for ages, anyway," he replied. "I remember seeing an eye-wizard shop in Diagon Alley when Hagrid took me there last summer, maybe I could get a new pair from them."

"After we eat breakfast and get ready for the day, that will be our first stop," said Jean.

"Harry, can I watch while they examine your eyes?" asked Hermione.

"If the eye-wizard doesn't mind, it's okay by me," said Harry.

"I've been thinking," said Hermione during breakfast. "What if we could trick the Dursleys into signing over custody of Harry to somebody else, without letting them know Harry really owns their house and most of Grunnings, to boot," said Hermione.

"I like the way you think, Hermione," said Harry, kissing her cheek. "If they're willing maybe we could even trick them into giving your Dad and Mum custody of me. Professor Dumbledore said we'd all be better protected if we stayed together, and I really don't want anything to happen to your family at all. If we can do it within a fortnight, then I think I'll file charges against Marge, to boot."

"As I said earlier, with the two of you being recognized by the magical world as being of age Dursley may not be Harry's guardian any more," said Fordyce.

"Well, I hope they're only considered to be of age in the magical world," commented Jean. "If they are, I'd be more than delighted if we could be Harry's guardians. If we could pull it off within the next two weeks, then Harry could file charges against that horrid beast that attacked him two nights ago."

"Mum, that's what I thought, to boot, along with Harry being able to sack his horrid uncle and evict the whole lot of the gormless plonkers," added Hermione.

"Well, great minds do think alike," Fordyce chuckled. Smiling broadly, he added, "It's settled then, we're going to try to trick the Dursleys if these two are only emancipated in the magical world. Maybe we could even get the lot that popped in to visit with us yesterday to help us. Remind me to ask Dumbledore when he comes by this evening."

3

"How may I help you this morning?" asked a receptionist with purple hair, as Harry and the Grangers entered the Tonks Magical Eye-Emporium later that morning.

"I broke my glasses and was wondering if I could get an eye exam and some new glasses," answered Harry.

"My Dad's the Eye-Wizard, and as soon as he's done with his current patient I think we can work you in," said the receptionist. "Just fill out this form, and when Dad's done we can get you right in."

"Here's my form, ma'am," said Harry, handing the form to the receptionist about ten minutes later.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" asked the receptionist, turning her hair bright yellow upon reading Harry's name on the form. Seeing Harry cringe, she quickly added, her hair turning jet black, "Sorry bout that. It's just that I'm just helping out here while Dad's regular reception is away on her honeymoon, and I tend to get carried away at times. You'd never know somebody like me went to the Auror Academy, would you?"

"It's just really starting to annoy me every time somebody acts like you did when you read my name," said Harry. With a grin, he added, "You can make it up to us if you tell us how you change your hair color like that and what an Auror is."

"Wotcher, Harry, I'm really sorry I upset you, and I'll answer your questions if you introduce your family to me," she said, changing her hair color to a bright bubble gum pink color.

"This is my best friend, Hermione Granger, and her parents the Drs. Fordyce and Jean Granger," said Harry. "I don't mean to be rude, but would you please tell us your name, too?"

"You can call me Tonks," said the receptionist. "Now, to answer your questions; I am what is known as a Metamorphmagi, which means I can change my appearance at will, and an Auror is more or less a magical officer of the law."

"How did you learn to become a Metamoprhmagi?" asked Harry, as the eye-wizard exited his examination room with Professor McGonagall.

"Metamorphmagi is a talent I was born with, and as far as I know that's the only way to be one," answered Tonks.

"How did you learn you were a Metamorphmagi?" asked Hermione.

"Her mother and I first noticed her talent when she was a few days old, when she would change her hair color to match whoever was holding her," said the eye-wizard.

"I once read there are two basic types of Metamorphmagi," said Tonks. "The most common type is like me in whom someone exhibits the talent very young. The other type is almost unheard of, but this type shows the talent near the onset of what is called magical puberty. It's interesting to note, that the most common occurrence of the rarer type involves young soul-bond mates."

"Really!" gasped Harry and Hermione in perfect unison.

"Are you two really soul-bond mates?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, Miss Tonks, they are," answered Professor McGonagall. "Granger family and Mr. Potter, please do not be alarmed. The Tonks family is most trustworthy, and that combined with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger more or less telling them so by their reaction makes the point mute anyway. Let's view this as a learning tool for our young soul-bond mates, so that similar revelations by them do not occur."

"Sorry, Professor," Harry and Hermione responded.

"Professor McGonagall, could I test them to see if their Metamorphmagi like me?" asked Tonks.

"If it is okay with the Grangers I have no objections," answered Professor McGonagall.

"Okay, see if you can change your hair color and length," said Tonks. "It might help if you think of somebody you know and try to match them."

"Ooh, Harry, you did it, you did it," squealed Hermione, seeing his hair growing. "Hey, what's with the beard? Wow, your face looks just like Hagrid's."

"Now, you try it," he said. Seeing her struggle, he said, "All you have to do is calm down, think of somebody in your mind, and wish you looked like them."

"Okay, I'll try it," she said.

"Hermione, you look like Mum," he said, embracing her tightly, "thank-you."

"I hate to spoil your fun, but I do have another patient coming for an eye exam in about thirty minutes, and I really should be getting on with Harry's eye exam," said the eye-wizard. "You can call me Ted, by the way."

"Sir, could I watch you give Harry his eye exam?" asked Hermione.

"If you promise to call me Ted and allow me to examine your eyes, as well, you may join your friend," answered Ted.

"Ted, I don't need glasses," the young witch replied.

"As I am the eye-wizard, please allow me to make that determination," said Ted.

"Hermione, sweetheart, remember we take you for an eye-exam every summer before school starts, so this year it will be with an eye-wizard instead of a Muggle ophthalmologist as in years past," said Fordyce.

"Okay," said Hermione, following Harry and Ted into his examination room.

"Young Mr. Potter, your form indicates you've never had an eye exam, before," said Ted. "Can you tell me where your guardians got your eyeglasses?"

"My aunt bought me the cheapest pair she could find at a local Muggle thrift store when I started school," answered Harry. "She didn't even let me try them on to see if they worked for me, and for the first day or so I couldn't see any better with them on, but she still made me wear them. Then, for some reason on the second or third I day I wore them I could see just fine with them."

"Do you still have these glasses?" asked Ted.

"I have them here in my bag," said Hermione, handing the glasses to Ted.

"Are you sure you could see with these, because all they are, are a cheap pair of reading glasses you can buy in almost any Muggle chemist store," said Ted.

"Yeah, like I said after wearing them a day or two all of a sudden I could see great with them," said Harry.

"Ted, I think Harry used some accidental magic to make his glasses fit his prescription," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I do believe you are correct, and would you please go out to my waiting room and ask your parents and Professor McGonagall to come in here?" asked Ted.

"Daddy, Mum, and Professor McGonagall, Ted would like to see the three of you in his examination room," said Hermione, entering the waiting room.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Fordyce, following his daughter into the examination room.

"Drs. Granger, Professor, these glasses young Harry has worn since he started school are nothing more than a cheap pair of reading glasses that can be purchased in most any chemistry," answered Ted. "I am a Muggle-born like young Hermione, and I know Muggle schools require all students first entering school to have an eye examination conducted by a school nurse before starting school, with all students not meeting certain standards require to have an exam by an ophthalmologist. Based on these glasses and what he's told me, leads me to believe Harry was never taken to an ophthalmologist for an exam."

"Harry, is this all true?" asked Jean. Seeing nod yes, she asked, "How did you ever see with rubbish like these worthless glasses?"

"Like I told Ted, after I wore them a day or two all of a sudden I could see really great with them on," answered Harry.

"Ted and I thing that was only because of Harry using accidental magic," said Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, did you not even once break your glasses?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"My cousin broke them loads of times, but every time he did I got really scared the Dursleys would punish me for breaking them and they kind of fixed themselves," answered Harry.

"That being said, I bet we could use this to trick the Dursleys into signing over Harry's custody to my wife and me," said Fordyce.

"Ted would you and your daughter take oaths to not reveal any of what's happened here today to anyone, including Andromeda?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Dora, please come in here for a moment," said Ted, pushing a button on his desk.

"Yes, Daddy, what do you need?" asked Tonks.

"You and I need to take an oath to never reveal what has happened here with Harry and the Grangers, today, to anyone, including your mother," said Ted.

"Even the part about them being Metamorphmagi," said Tonks. "I was hoping I could spend some time with them to help them learn how to control it."

"Yes, Miss Tonks, even the part about them being Metamorphmagi, as well," said Professor McGonagall. Seeing the disappointment on the young witch's face, she added, "However, I do think we could arrange for you spend some time with them teaching them how to control their talent."

"Okay, I'll take the oath when Daddy does," said the excited young witch, as her hair began to rapidly change color.

"Good, now that that is settled, Harry, I will have your new glass ready by 3:00 pm this afternoon," said Ted once the oaths were taken. "In the meantime I have an eye-drop potion that I want you to put two drops in each eye before you go to bed each evening and the first thing each morning. Your eyes show sign of some serious strain, and I want you to use this eye-drop potion until it's all used up. Additionally, I wish to see you back here sometime during you Christmas holiday, as well. Now, for Hermione…"

"You mean I have to wear glasses, too," gasped Hermione.

"No, young lady, you do not, but your eyes show signs of serious strain, as well, and I am giving you the same eye-drop potion that I gave to Harry with the same instructions, as well," said Ted. "At this time you do not need glasses, but if your eyes were left untreated you most likely would have needed them within the next two to three years."

"We can assure you that they'll both be following your instructions to the letter," said Fordyce. "How much do we owe you for their exams?"

"No, Fordyce, I can pay…"said Harry.

"You can pay for your own glasses, but Jean and I insist on paying for your exam and your eye-drop potion," said Fordyce. "We take our daughter's, and, by your bond with her, your health very seriously, and if you don't want to upset them man who taught Hermione how to kick like she does, then I suggest you back off and let us pay for your exam and potion."

"Daddy, stop scaring him," admonished Hermione, seeing Harry meekly nod to her father.

"Ted, would reading an excessive amount be part of the cause of their eye problems?" asked Fordyce, ignoring his daughter.

"Yes, Dr. Granger it could, especially if the excessive reading was done at Hogwarts," said Ted. "The lighting there is simply not bright enough in my opinion, but the Headmaster ignores my warnings."

"I have spoken to Albus about that very subject for years, but he is convinced the castle provides more than enough lighting for everyone, even though he, himself, must wear eyeglasses," commented Professor McGonagall.

"That being the case, I am going to place a six hour a day maximum reading restriction on these two for the remainder of the holiday," said Fordyce with a nod from Jean.

"Daddy, no," argued Hermione.

"Harry, to get back into my good graces, I want you to take one of your oaths to limit my daughter's reading time at Hogwarts to no later than 9:00 pm weekdays and no more than eight hour per day on weekends," said Fordyce to his daughter's dismay.

"Mum!" Hermione groaned.

"I happen to agree with your father, and if it takes Harry taking one of your oaths to do it, then so be it," said Jean.

"Please, Daddy and Mum, don't make Harry take an oath like that," she pleaded. Seeing her parent about to react, she quickly added, "It's not because of me, it's because of Harry. You see, if you make him take an oath like that and he can't keep me from doing what you want he might lose his magic and even get hurt really bad. Please, I promise to live by your restrictions, but don't make Harry take an oath like that."

"Drs. Granger, your daughter is quite correct that an oath like that could have adverse affects on young Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, we'll accept your promise, but Harry," said Fordyce.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

"I want you to promise me that you'll let Jean and I know if she breaks her promise, even one time," finished Fordyce, extending a hand to Harry.

"I promise, sir," said Harry, shaking his father-in-law's hand and sealing their lifelong friendship.

3

"Professor McGonagall, would you care to have lunch with us?" asked Fordyce. "We have a few questions we'd like to ask you about these two youngsters."

"Let us proceed to the Leaky Cauldron, and if Mr. Potter has no objections, I wish to use his notoriety to obtain us a private room for lunch," answered Professor McGonagall.

"I don't mind," said Harry. "Tom the innkeeper was really nice to me last summer, and I'm sure he'll agree to your request."

"So, Drs. Granger, how may I help you?" asked Professor McGonagall once they had begun eating their lunch.

"We know from yesterday afternoon that Harry and Hermione are now considered to be of age in the magical world, and we wanted to know if this pertained to the non-magical world, as well," said Fordyce. "By the way, please call us Fordyce and Jean."

"Then, you must call me Minerva," said Minerva. "To answer your question, Mr. Potter and your daughter are only considered to be of age in the magical world. In your world they are yet every much underage, even though they are in essence now man and wife."

"Good, we were hoping you would say that," said Fordyce. "The reason we asked was because this morning Harry learned he is the owner of both the Dursleys home and the business Vernon Dursley works for. Because of this reason, we would like to deceive the Dursleys into turning over Harry's custody to us. Your own Professor Dumbledore said he could provide these two with stronger protective magic based on the soul-bond, and as these two are married in your world, we would be more than willing to take Harry in. We care nothing about their inheritances other than we'd like for them to learn how to properly handle their finances."

"I see, and I surmise you wish to use what Ted Tonks told us about Harry's glasses as leverage against the Dursleys," said Minerva.

"Yes, that, plus my wife and I plan to give Harry a thorough dental exam, as well," said Fordyce. "If Harry was never examined by an ophthalmologist, then it's a sure bet he's never been to the dentist, either."

"I haven't, even the time my cousin and his gang knocked out two of my teeth," answered Harry.

"I don't see any teeth missing, they must have been your baby teeth," said Hermione.

"They were, and I didn't grow teeth to replace them for almost six months," said Harry.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, but I'm not sure Dumbledore will go along with what you've planned," said Minerva.

"Then, we'll have to do it without Dumbledore finding out until it's too late for him to stop it," said Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Potter Place_

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, welcome to our home," said Hermione, opening their back door to allow her Headmaster into the Grangers' home. "Daddy, Mum, and Harry are in the sitting room, so please follow me."

"Thank-you, Hermione," said the said the aged wizard, entering the Grangers' home.

"Professor, may Harry and I watch you place the wards around our property?" asked Hermione, as she and Dumbledore passed through the Grangers' home.

"As I will be using magic from your soul-bond and having the two of you assist me means the two of you need to be present when I set the wards," said Albus, as they entered the sitting room. "I am going to use a combination of Runes and Charms to build the wards, and doing so should be quite educational for both of you. However, before I build the wards, there are several items I wish to discuss with you, Harry, and your parents."

"Professor Dumbledore, would you like a cup of tea while we have our discussion?" asked Jean.

"Yes, I would Dr. Granger, thank-you," replied Albus, accepting a cup of tea. Taking a sip, he commented, "Ah, Earl Grey, one of my favorites, thank-you. The first item I wish to discuss concerns Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Last evening upon the conclusion of our business at Gringotts, I traveled to the Weasley homestead where I discovered our suspicions in regards to Ronald Weasley's pet rat were well founded. This rat is indeed Peter Pettigrew, and, under the influence of Veritaserum, he confessed to being the Potters' secret keeper, betraying them to Voldemort, and framing Sirius Black for his murder and those of a dozen innocent Muggle bystanders. I tried to secure Sirius's immediate release from Azkaban, last night, but was only able to get him released for a trial to be held this coming Wednesday morning at 10:00."

"Could we go to Sirius's trial?" asked Harry.

"I am afraid not, Harry," answered Albus. "Unless they are summoned to be part of the proceedings, underage wizards and witches cannot attend Wizengamot sessions. Although, you and Hermione are now considered to be of age, we still wish to keep your status secret, so I ask you not to attend this trial. Rest assured I will do all I can to secure a full acquittal for a wrongfully imprisoned man."

"Okay," said the disappointed tweenagers.

"Can we at least meet Sirius, tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"If I can secure his acquittal, I will take him to be checked over thoroughly by Madam Pomfrey and depending on her findings I will then arrange for you to meet Sirius here or at Hogwarts," said Albus. "The next items I wish to discuss are the Wizengamot seats the two of you are now entitled to hold. Altogether, the two of you can claim four seats, one each for the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Potter houses. However, if we are to keep your status secret, then I ask you to name representatives to hold all of the seats but the Potter seat for you. Using my status as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I can claim the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell seats without revealing who actually controls them. The Potter seat can only be claimed by the current Potter Head of House, and I would rather most people did not know of your status. The two of you should select people you trust, as they will be casting your Wizengamot votes for you until you can take the seats for yourselves. The only requirement is that they must all be of at least half-blood status."

"How soon do we have to decide?" asked Hermione. "Other than Hogwarts staff members, neither one of us know very many magical people."

"You have until September 1 to choose," said Albus. "However, if you could have your representatives in place before Wednesday, then we would have three more votes to secure Sirius's acquittal with."

"What about Ron's dad for one?" Harry asked. "I've never met him, but the all Weasleys I know are really great people, so he must be a trustworthy person."

"Yes, Arthur Weasley would make an excellent choice," commented Albus.

"How about Professor McGonagall for another?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall has been asked several times to hold a seat in the Wizengamot for someone, but as Wizengamot duties would interfere with her teaching duties at Hogwarts, she has declined every such offer she has received," answered Albus. "If I may, I will make several suggestions. One name that comes to mind is Andromeda Tonks."

"You mean Dora's mum," squealed Hermione.

"Yes, she is young Nymphadora's mother," said Albus. "How do you know of her?"

"We met Dora this morning when we went to her dad's Eye-emporium, so Harry and I could get eye exams and for him to get some new glasses," said Hermione. "While we were there, we found out we both have Metamorphmagi talents that were awakened by our soul-bond. Dora even volunteered to help teach us how to control them."

"Really, can you two show me some of your talent?" asked Albus. Seeing Harry change his face to one more time resemble Hagrid, and Hermione change her face to look like Ron Weasley, the elderly wizard clapped his hands in delight, as he said, "Amazing, simply amazing. You will not go wrong with Miss Tonks teaching you how to control your new talent. If you are able to master this talent you could conceivably go anywhere in the magical world without a soul recognizing you. The next name that comes to mind is Augusta Longbottom."

"Is she Neville's Gran?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she is," said Albus. "Augusta Longbottom is a most formidable witch, and would make an excellent ally to hold one of your seats."

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Tonks, and Neville's Gran are all acceptable to us," said Harry.

"Excellent," said Albus. "If I could have both of your signatures on this parchment I can proceed with your appointments. The final topic I wish to discuss is, that after you help me set the wards surrounding this home, for the two of you to refrain from your emotional outbursts which have sent magical shockwaves throughout magical Britain each of the past two days."

"Sorry, Professor, that was my fault both times," said the blushing Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore, when going through my Potter family holdings, I read where I own a home that Fordyce thinks isn't too far from his and Jean's surgery and I was wondering if that might be a better and safer place for us to live," said Harry. "If you can get Sirius freed, then maybe he could live there at least until he recovers from the years he's spent in a prison cell."

"Yes, that may be a most viable alternative to your living accommodations, but I no longer know anything of this home," said Albus. "I believe at one time I may have known of this residence, but with the passing of your father and his father I no longer remember whether or not I knew of your home. I suspect that only the current Head of House may provide the location and access to your home and as you have never been there you, yourself cannot provide such at this time."

"How do I find out exactly where this house is?" asked Harry. "Gringotts gave me a map of the general location of the house, but the map doesn't show exactly where the house is."

"May I see your map?" asked Albus.

"Sure, I'll be right back with it," said Harry.

"Ah, this map is part of a general description of the home," said Albus, looking over the map. "On the parchment attached to the map there is some writing I cannot read, that you should be able to read."

"It says here, that the house has four floors, a basement, and a dungeon, more than three acres of land, and borders the northern edge of Regent's Park near the zoo," said Harry. "It says there are at least four House-elves maintaining the house, and that a House-elf named Saunders is the Chief elf."

"As you are now the Potter Head of House, perhaps you could call Saunders to you," Albus suggested.

"How do I do that, sir?" asked Harry.

"Simply say Saunders, would you come here, please," said Albus.

"Saunders, come here please," said Harry.

"Master Harry, it is wonderful to see you again," said a primly dressed House-elf, appearing in front of Harry. "How may Saunders be of service?"

"Do you know how we could get to the house described on this parchment I got from Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry, I can take you to Potter Place, and once we get here, you can by your word give others access to your home," said Saunders.

"Can Hermione go with us when you take me there?" asked Harry.

"I can only take you and your spouse," answered Saunders.

"Hermione's my soul-bond mate, does that count?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry, your great-grandfather, Master Joseph, your grandfather, Master Hollingsworth, and father, Master James, will be most pleased," said Saunders.

"My great-grandfather, grandfather and father, are they still alive?" asked Harry.

"No, Master Joseph, Master Hollingsworth and Master James must inhabit Potter Place as ghosts until they can pass on," answered Saunders.

"Could you take us there, tonight?" asked Harry.

"I can take you whenever you want to go," answered Saunders.

"Daddy and Mum, may Saunders take Harry and me to Potter Place?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know; is it safe?" asked Fordyce. "I mean, we really don't know Saunders enough to determine if he's trustworthy or not."

"Drs. Granger, as Harry was able to summon Saunders to him, then you can rest assured he is quite trustworthy and will do these two no harm," said Albus.

"Saunders, after you take them to Potter Place, can you return here for the rest of us?" asked Jean.

"I can return for the rest of you, if Master Harry gives you permission to enter his home after I take Mistress Hermione and him to their home," answered Saunders.

"If you take them to Potter Manor and return here for the rest of within five minutes, you may take them," said Fordyce.

4

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Master Harry and Mistress Hermione," said Saunders, Apparating into the sitting room of Potter Place with the two tweenagers in tow.

"Wow, Harry, this house is more like a palace!" gasped Hermione.

"Young lady, what would be your name, and how did you come to be my grandson's wife at such a tender age?" asked one of three ghosts, floating into the room.

"Dad, Grandpa Potter, and Great-Grandpa Potter, is that really you?" asked the misty-eyed Harry, walking up to the three ghosts.

"Yes, my son, we are you father, grandfather, and great-grandfather," answered James. "Would you please introduce your young wife and tell us how you came to be married at such a young age?"

"Dad, Grandpa, Great-Grandpa, it gives me great pleasure to introduce my soul-bond mate, Hermione Jean Granger-Potter," answered Harry.

"At long last, I, Joseph Harmon Potter may take my place next to my lovely wife Beatrix in the Potter Hall of Portraits," said one of the ghosts, fading away.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, you never really got to meet your great-grandfather," said Hermione.

"Do not be sad, young Hermione and Harry, for my father's essence has joined that of my mother in the Hall of Portraits located on the fourth floor of our home," said Hollingsworth.

"Grandpa Potter, before we continue, could you tell me how I can give other people permission to come here, so Hermione's Dad, Mum, and Professor Dumbledore can join us?" asked Harry.

"In the office hidden behind the fireplace on the third floor, that only the two of you can enter, you will find a magical quill and parchment," answered Hollingsworth. "To give others permission to enter this home you simply have to write their names on the parchment. If either of you decide to revoke this permission, all you have to do is say I hereby ban from Potter Place, followed by the person's name you wish to ban. Doing so shall cast the said person back to their own home, erase their name from the magical parchment, and make said person forget the location of this home and who lives here."

"Okay, we'll do it," said Harry. "How do we get in to the office?"

"Take some floo powder from the self-replenishing pot on the mantle of the fireplace in the third floor hallway, throw some into the fire, step into the flames and say, Potter Place Head of House office," said James. "All others trying this will simply find themselves standing only in the flames."

"Ooh, I've read about floo networks but I haven't used one, yet," said Hermione, as she and Harry approached the fireplace in question.

"You're one up on me; this is the first I've ever even heard of a floo network," said Harry, reaching into the pot. Throwing the powder in the fireplace, he stepped into the green flames, and said, "Potter Place Head of House office."

"Bloody hell, that takes some getting used to," said Harry, sliding out of the fireplace and skidding to a stop in front of a large bookcase.

"Ooh, I didn't like that at all," said Hermione, skidding into Harry and knocking the young wizard into the bookcase as he was picking himself off the floor.

"I'll say," he replied, using his Quidditch reflexes to catch a very old book before it hit his soul-bond mate on the head.

"Oh my, thank-you, Harry," she squealed, seeing the book stop mere inches from her face.

"You're welcome," he replied, extending a hand to help her off the floor, as he set the book on a large mahogany desk. "I wonder where the magical quill and parchment are."

"I think this is them right, here," she commented, seeing a quill and parchment on a table near a window. "Ooh, Harry, look out this window. I can see the London Zoo from here."

"Blimey, we'll have to go there someday," said Harry.

"Maybe we could invite Ginny to go with us," said Hermione.

"Not Ron," said Harry. "You know he'll be really hacked off if we invite his sister and not him."

"I know, but if he's being a real git like Ginny says he is, I really don't want to be around him," said Hermione.

"How do you spell your father's name?" asked Harry, picking up the quill.

"F-o-r-d-y-c-e," she answered.

"Great," he said, writing her parents' and Dumbledore' names on the parchment.

"Good, let's go back to the sitting room so Saunders can go get Daddy, Mum, and Professor Dumbledore," she said, looking for some floo powder. Frowning she said, "Hey, there's no floo powder in here. I wonder what we have to get out of here."

"I don't know," he replied, as the tweenagers began to search the room for clues. "I don't see anything in here about how to get out of here, either."

"Well, if we got in here, surely there's a way to get out," she said, furrowing her brow and biting her lower lip.

"You know, you really look cute when you do that," he commented.

"Harry, now's not the time to flirt with me," she said, starting to get scared. "What if we can't get out of here?"

"Maybe all we have to do is say a room's name in this and we'll get out of here," he suggested. "Take my hand, and let's say sitting room together."

"Okay," she said, holding tightly to his hand. "Let's say it on the count of three; ready, one, two, three."

"Blimey, Dad, they set a new record," said James, beaming at his son and daughter-in-law.

"What do you mean; a new record?" asked Harry.

"The first time all new Potter Heads-of-House and their spouses enter the Head of House office they are told how to get in, but not how to get out," explained Hollingsworth. "James and Lily were the previous record holders, but you two beat their time by more than five minutes."

"Master Hollingsworth, as I recall you and Mistress Gwendolyn set the record for the longest time getting out," commented Saunders. "It is interesting to note that Master James was born about nine months later, as well."

"Now, Saunders, I believe you have several others to bring here," said Hollingsworth.

"As you wish Master Hollingsworth," said Saunders, winking at James.

"You know, son, I oft times regret taking Sirius Black into our home," said Hollingsworth.

"Sirius did teach him it was okay to joke with us," added James.

"As I recall you and Remus helped nurture Saunders rather dry sense of humor, as well" said Hollingsworth.

"Mr. Potter, I noticed a very old copy of the Adventures of Peter Rabbit in the office when Harry and I were in there," said Hermione, as Saunders returned with Fordyce, Jean, and Albus. "Does your family have any more Muggle literature in this house?"

"Young Hermione, first I must correct you," said Hollingsworth. "My family is now your family, so I insist you call me Grandpa Potter. To answer your question, my dear, in our library on the fourth floor we have quite a large selection of Muggle Literature, but the copy of the Adventures of Peter Rabbit you saw in the Head of House office is the original copy of that book. There are many other original copies of books by the same author in the office library, as well."

"Wait a minute, your father said his essence was going to join his lovely wife Beatrix," said Hermione, starting to get very exited. "That means Beatrix Potter was your mother, wasn't she?"

"No, dear, my mother was a Muggle-born witch that was named after Beatrix Potter," said Hollingsworth. "Her maiden name was Conway, and Dad always joked, that the only reason she married him was to change her name to that of the famous Muggle author. The book you saw in the Head of House office was my father's first Christmas gift to my mother after he began courting her."

"Wow, Harry, that book you caught was the original copy of Peter Rabbit, and you now own it," said Hermione.

"That's great," said Harry. "By the way, as far as I'm concerned, everything in this house belongs to both of us, so that book and all the others here are yours, as well. Just don't break your promise to your Dad and Mum and spend the rest of the holidays trying to read every book in the house. Remember, I saw the book you checked out of the Hogwarts library for what you said was a bit of light reading, and I well know how you can be."

"Son, I remember having a similar conversation with your maternal grandparents about your mother's reading habits, and it appears fate has given you a girl much like the one that married your dear old dad," said James.

"Dad, I feel like I'm the luckiest bloke in the world to have Hermione, the best girl in the world, as my soul-bond mate," said Harry.

"Ooh, Harry," squealed Hermione, kissing him and sending out another magical shock wave.

"Dad, did you feel that?" said James.

"Yes, my boy, I did, and from the looks of things so did Albus, Saunders, and young Hermione's parents," said Hollingsworth.

"Master Hollingsworth and Master James, what just happened/" asked the oldest of three other House-elves, appearing in their midst. "We just felt something pass through our bodies, and all of my aches and pains are gone."

"Lucinda, I do not know what just happened, but it was caused when my grandson Harry's soul-bond mate kissed him," said Hollingsworth.

"Hollingsworth, every time young Hermione expresses her emotions to your grandson in this manner they emit a most powerful magical shock wave," said Albus. "The first time they did so, it destroyed the instrument the Ministry of Magic uses to monitor the underage use of magic."

"Daddy, Mum, and Professor Dumbledore, look at your hair in that mirror," squeaked Hermione.

"Look, Jean, I don't have any more gray hairs on my head, and, Hermione, you need to look at your own hair, as well," said Fordyce.

"Mum, our hairs aren't bushy messes any more," said Hermione. "Look at Professor Dumbledore, his hair is auburn colored, now."

"My hair hasn't been this color in more than three decades, and like Lucinda I no longer have any of the aches and pains associated with age," commented Albus.

"I wonder why it happened here and not at your house," said Harry.

"This home has many wards, runes, and other protective magic all though it and around it, and I believe this more or less placed a magical containment field which absorbed and repelled much of your shock wave," said Hollingsworth. "James, we need to check the wards to see if any damage was done to them."

"Dad, the wards and protective magic throughout and surrounding this house are at least ten times stronger than the used to be," said James. "They're so strong now, that the runes we charmed to measure them are at their maximum. Lily's the expert on runes, but I'd say these wards are now stronger than those of Hogwarts, Gringotts, and the Ministry of Magic building"

"Maybe we could get someone to bring one of Lily's portraits down here so she can have a look at them," said Hollingsworth.

"You mean Mum has a portrait here we could move and talk to," said Harry.

"Yes, my son, she does," said James. "All Potter spouses have portraits that can be moved."

"Can you show them to me?" asked Harry.

"They are on the fourth floor," said James, pointing to the grand staircase.

"Did you see how fast those two can run?" asked Jean, as they watched the soul-bonded pair run up the stairs.

"Mum!" said Harry, as he and Hermione entered the Potter Place Hall of Portraits.

"Harry, my darling angel-boy," said the misty-eyed Lily, seeing her son and his soul-bond mate tearing down the hallway. "Please introduce your pretty young friend to your mother and the rest of the Potters."

"Mum, this is Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, my lovely soul-bond mate," said Harry not even breathing hard after sprinting up four flights of stairs.

"Your soul-bond mate," gasped Lily and the occupants of the other portraits.

"Yes, Lils, my dear, his soul-bond mate," said the grinning James, floating up to his wife. "They broke our record for getting out of the Head of House office by almost five minutes, to boot."

"That is not all," added Albus. "They broke the record for longest initial soul-bond kiss, as well. When Hermione initiates their kiss filled with loving emotion they set off a most powerful magical shock wave that has destroyed the instrument used by the Ministry of Magic to monitor underage use of magic."

"It's about time that infernal monitor was out of commission," said Joseph Potter from his portrait. "The only magic that thing measures is magic performed in Muggle areas, and then it can only detect the magic and not who performed it. It will serve us all much better if you kiss and send out a magical shock wave on a regular basis and keep that thing out of commission."

"Joseph, my friend, while in principle I agree with you, sending out such magical shock waves will direct too much attention at young Harry and Hermione," said Albus.

"Not if the do so on a random time table and from random locations," argued Joseph.

"Sir, wouldn't something like that cause widespread panic throughout magical Britain," said Hermione.

"The young lady has a point there, my dear," said Beatrix Potter. "Now, I think introductions are in order, and it is the task of the current Potter Head of House to do so."

"Gran Potter means you, Harry, dear," said Lily, smiling at her son.

"Er, uh, sorry," said Harry. "Potter family, this is my soul-bond mate, Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, her parents, the Drs. Fordyce and Jean Granger, and Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Your soul-bond mate, how old are you and your soul-bond mate?" asked a Beatrix.

"I just turned 12 two days ago, and Hermione will be thirteen this coming September 19," answered Harry.

"That makes you two the youngest soul-bond mates in our family's history," said Hollingsworth's wife Gwendolyn. "What was your time exiting the Head of House office for the first time?"

"Dear, they set a new family record of two minutes and forty-nine seconds," answered Hollingsworth.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but could all of you we don't know please tell us your name the first time you talk to us," asked Harry.

"I am your grandmother, Gwendolyn Potter, and would you please tell us more about yourself?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Like what, Gran?" asked Harry.

"I am your great-grandmother, Beatrix Potter, and I would like to know who raised you," asked Beatrix.

"Harry was sent to the Dursleys…" said Hermione, when Harry didn't answer straight away.

"The Dursleys!" shouted James. "What buffoon did that?"

"I did, James…" answered Albus.

"Our will specified that the Dursleys were not to have any contact with our son," said Lily. "How could you do this to him?"

"I left Harry with Petunia when I used your sacrifice to build blood wards…" answered Albus.

"Dumbledore, the blood wards you based our heir would only have worked had Petunia lovingly taken Harry in, and from the reactions James and Lily gave I would gather this was not so," said Beatrix.

"His aunt doesn't love Harry even a little bit," said Hermione. "When he lived with the Dursleys, Harry never had any birthday or Christmas presents until Hagrid gave him an owl on his eleventh birthday?"

"What happened to Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial for betraying your family to Voldemort," answered Hermione.

"Sirius insisted that we perform the unbreakable vow when we named him Harry's godfather, and he would have died if he'd betrayed us," said James. "We named Peter as our secret-keeper, and if anyone betrayed us it was the rat."

"Peter Pettigrew was found alive, confessed to everything, and Sirius Black is to stand trial before the Wizengamot this coming Wednesday morning," said Albus.

"Why didn't Sirius get a trial in the first place?" asked Harry.

"Good question, Harry," said Hollingsworth.

"I'd like to know why James, Lily, and Harry were hiding in Godric's Hollow instead of this home or one of our other highly secured properties," said Gwendolyn.

"I can tell you the answer to all of our questions," said Joseph. "It was because of Albus Dumbledore and that bloody for the greater good nonsense he believes in."

"Joseph, recent events have caused me to see the error of many of my ways, and please rest assured…" said Albus.

"Dumbledore, we shall no longer take your word on much of anything, without first hearing what we shall determine as being an adequate explanation," said Joseph. "Additionally, be forewarned, that as young Harry and Hermione, by her soul-bond mate, status, are now Heads of this Noble and Ancient House, they no longer are subject to your whim or that of the Ministry of Magic. Now, tell us what has caused you to, as you say it, see the error of your ways."

"Gringotts recently performed the heritage test on them, and it has been determined they are both the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," said Albus.

"That is already known to us, is there more significance to this than we already know?" asked Joseph.

"Only time will tell, but there is a prophecy foretold by Rowena Ravenclaw, only know by the Hogwarts current Head and assistant Head that may pertain to our young soul-bond mates," said Albus. "While I cannot utter the entire prophecy, I can tell you how the heirs shall be recognized. The foremost is that heirs of all four founders must attend Hogwarts at the same time and must not have an age span greater than two years."

"I was born on September 19, 1979, so for the prophecy to pertain to us the other two heirs would have to be born by Sept' 19, 1981," said Hermione. "If we are two of the four heirs, then we'll know either this September 1, or next year. Ooh, I hope it's this year."

"How will you know when the heirs of all four founders have enter Hogwarts?" asked Gwendolyn.

"They will all bond with a Phoenix," said Albus. "Gryffindor's heir shall bond with a Scarlet Phoenix, Ravenclaw's with an Azure Phoenix, Hufflepuff's with an Amber Phoenix, and Slytherin's with an Emerald Phoenix. I cannot tell you what the Heirs are prophesized to do until we know for sure they are among us. As, it is now getting rather late; I must be getting back to Hogwarts."

"Sir, what about our representatives in the Wizengamot?" asked Harry. "Don't we need to meet them first, before we can name them as our representatives?"

"If you wish, you can give them access to this home, and I will bring all three of them here to meet you, tomorrow," said Albus.

"They are of age, what need do they have of representatives?" asked Beatrix.

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to keep our soul-bond mate and heirs' status secret for now, and we agree with him," answered Harry.

"How many seats are you claiming in this manner, and who are your prospective representatives?" asked Hollingsworth.

"We are claiming the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Peverell seats," answered Harry. "Our prospective representatives are Arthur Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, and Augusta Longbottom."

"Three excellent choices," said Hollingsworth. "Can you tell us why you are not claiming the Potter seat, as well?"

"We can claim the other three seats anonymously, but the Potter seat we cannot," answered Harry.

"So you wish to play a secret role in Magical politics, it's about time we had another Potter with a Slytherin streak in them," commented a Wizard who had not yet spoken.

"Yes, Charlus, I quite agree," said the witch next to him.

"Well the Sorting Hat did say I'd do well in Slytherin, but I talked it into sorting me into Gryffindor, instead," said Harry.

"I thought I was the only one to do that," commented Albus.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I persuaded it to put me in Gryffindor," said Hermione.

"That's what I did, as well," said Lily.

"I persuaded the hat to put me in Gryffindor, so I could get to know Joseph better, so perhaps persuading the Sorting Hat to put you in the house of your choice is more common than you thought, Albus," said Beatrix.

"I shall ask the hat when I return to my office," said Albus. "Before I return to Hogwarts, I would like to settle the living accommodations for Harry and the Grangers…"

"It shall be for Harry and the Grangers to decide, not you," interjected Joseph. "This family has seen enough of your meddling ways, and as Harry and Hermione are now of age, who lives here and who does not is their choice."

"If they want to, I'd really like for the Grangers to live here with me," said Harry. "Now, that I can make my own decisions, I want Hermione and me to live in one of my family homes with Fordyce and Jean if they want. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see the Dursleys again, much less live with the plonkers."

"Harry, we'd be more than happy to live here with you until at least school starts," said Fordyce. "The only thing we'd like in return, is help keeping our own home in order, because someday would like to live there, again."

"My sentiments, exactly," said Jean. "Hopefully, this gives us a chance to the gives a chance to learn at least part of what our little girl and her crush have learned in the magical world."

"As the living arrangements have been settled, I shall bid you all adieu," said Albus. "If no one has any objections, I shall make every effort to return here with Arthur, Andromeda, and Augusta, tomorrow evening at 7:00."

"Professor, would it be okay if Ginny, Dora, and Neville come with them?" asked Hermione.

"If Harry gives them permission, then I do not foresee any problem," said Albus. "May I ask why you chose Miss Weasley and not her brother Ronald?"

"Ginny sent us an owl about how Ron was being a real pain about Harry coming to stay with me, and we'd rather not see Ronald at the moment," answered Hermione.

"I see," answered Albus, with a look that said he knew more about their friend. "Until tomorrow, I bid you adieu."

"Saunders, could you take us back home to get some clothing for the evening?" asked Fordyce. "As we have too many appointments at our surgery to close for the week, we will have to wait until next weekend to begin moving our things."

"The House-elves can help you move your things," said Beatrix. "All you have to do is show them what you wish to bring here with you, and they can move it with you. As Muggles, we trust you have at least one automobile, and you may park them in the garage Joseph had built to accommodate my parents when they came for visits. "I believe there is enough room in our garage for at least six or seven more full sized automobiles. However, to find the entrance to the garage, you must first have Harry or Hermione as a passenger to see it. From that point forward, unless either Harry or Hermione revokes your knowing of this home, you will have no problem seeing it."

"Saunders, please take us back to our home, and we'll return by car in the next thirty minutes or so," said Fordyce.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_ _Blibbering Humdingers_

"Harry, how long have you been lying awake looking at me?" asked Hermione, as she opened her eyes the morning of Sirius Black's trial.

"About ten minutes or so," he said, kissing her forehead. "To me you look really cute when you sleep."

"If you keep saying that, sooner or later I just might believe it, myself," she giggled.

"Then, you might as well start believing, because I intend to say that to you every morning for at least the next hundred years or so," he replied.

"I love you, Harry James Potter," she said, kissing him robustly on the lips sending out another magical shock wave.

"I'd say our son's soul-mate has once more expressed her emotions, once more," said James, feeling the shock wave pass through his ghostly appearance.

"We'll have to check the wards again," said Lily from her portrait. "The last time strengthened them at least ten times what they were before. I wonder what our son said to Hermione this time."

5

"Hi Dad, Mum," said Harry, as he and Hermione walked up to them after getting ready for the day.

"Hello, Pronglet," said James, beaming at the tweenagers holding hands with each other. "What did you tell you beaming wife that caused you two to send off another magical shock wave."

"He told me I look really cute when I'm sleeping, and that he hope he could tell me that each morning for the next hundred years or so," said Hermione.

"I can't help it if I really enjoy watching the most beautiful girl in the world as she's sleeping while lying in a bed next to me," said Harry.

"Like father, like son," Lily giggled. "James said that to me every morning after we soul-bonded; even when I was bigger than a house when I was pregnant with Harry."

"You were most beautiful, my dear, and you still are," said James, smiling warmly at his wife.

"Good morning, everyone," said Fordyce, walking up to them.

"Good morning, Daddy," said Hermione, hugging her father. "Where's Mum at this morning?"

"Your Mum's feeling a bit ill, this morning, so she's having a bit of a lie in," said Fordyce.

"I hope the shock wave we set off this morning didn't make her sick," commented Harry.

"No, she was feeling a bit poorly before your wave hit us, and after it passed through us she said it made her feel a bit better," said Fordyce.

"Daddy, isn't this the third morning in a row that Mum hasn't felt well?" asked Hermione. "Maybe you ought to take her to see a doctor."

"That's what I thought, as well, and, as your mother already has an appointment to see her Gynecologist already scheduled for today, I insisted that she keep it," said Fordyce. "What are you two planning to do, today?"

"Harry's way too exited because of Sirius's trial to do any school work, so, after breakfast I suggested he go flying," said Hermione. "I'm going outside with him and settle down with a good book."

"Why do you go flying with him?" asked Gwendolyn. "It'll do you both good to get up in the air a bit."

"Gran, that's what I told her," said Harry.

"Harry, you know I don't like flying," said Hermione, biting her lower lip.

"Please come flying with me," begged Harry. "I promise we won't go very high off the ground, and Dad and Gramps both said the Cleansweeps we have in our broom shed are very safe to ride."

"I don't know…" she stammered.

"May we have all the gentleman present, including Harry and Joseph, go down the hall a bit while we have a little chat with Hermione," said Beatrix.

"We're not going to scold you, dear," said Gwendolyn. "We'd just like to have a friendly little chat with you."

"Hermione, we could see your eyes when you were talking to Harry about flying," said Lily, smiling warmly at the young witch. "Flying really frightens you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," she replied. "I've only been on a broom twice, but that's not what has me scared the most. You see, last year Harry was the youngest Quidditch player for a House team in a hundred years and during his first ever Quidditch a professor who was possessed by Voldemort cast a hex on Harry's broom. When I set the professor's robes, that we thought was the one doing it, on fire, the commotion caused the one who really did it to be jostled about and he lost eye contact with Harry. I was so afraid Harry was going to be tossed off, and…"

"Hermione, dear, you were already in love with my son before you soul-bonded, weren't you?" asked Lily. Seeing nodding her head in affirmation, she added, "I thought so. Let me ask you this, do you trust my son?"

"Yes, yes, I do," answered Hermione. "I'd trust him with my very life, no matter what happens to us."

"Luv, deep down, you know Harry would never intentionally try to hurt you," said Jean, opening the door to her room.

"I know, Mum," admitted Hermione, hugging her mother tightly.

"When your father and I first married, he owned this motorcycle that terrified me, but he was so gentle with me when we first began to ride on it, together, that eventually I grew to enjoy almost as much as he did," said Jean. "Not enough to drive it, mind you, but it wasn't too long after we started riding together that I began to enjoy riding down the road with the wind in my face as much as your father did."

"Daddy doesn't have a motorcycle, anymore," said Hermione. "Why did you two stop riding?"

"The answer, Luv, is you," said Jean. Seeing the confused look on her daughter's face, she added, "We had just started our surgery when we discovered you were on the way, and your father felt it was not safe for a pregnant girl to go gallivanting off down the road on the back of a motorcycle. That, plus the fact money was tight in those days, is why he sold his bike. The money he received from the sale of his bike is what paid for your arrival, as well"

"You mean the two of you gave up something you really loved for me," said Hermione with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, we did, and we've never regretted it for a millisecond," said Jean.

"James and I have a similar story with riding on brooms, together," said Lily. "Hermione, if I might make a suggestion. Why don't you and Harry go flying together on his broom? There's nothing more exciting for a girl to fly through the air with her arms wrapped around the chest and waist of the man she loves."

"That's one of the pleasures I had riding down the road with your father, as well," said Jean.

"Daddy, I love you," shouted Hermione, turning and racing down the hall to embrace her father. Looking up, she said, "Mum just told me how you sold your bike to help pay for my arrival, and I wanted to thank-you proper. As for you, Harry James Potter, you have exactly thirty seconds to go get your broom and take me flying with you."

"Okay," he answered, grinning form ear to ear. Returning with his broom, he added, "Let's go get you a broom…"

"That won't be necessary, I'm riding on your right behind you, so I can wrap my arm around your chest," she interjected.

"In that case, come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall."

"Harry, this isn't the way downstairs," she said.

"I know, we're taking off from the balcony at the end of the hall," he replied.

"Harry, no, we're four floors up," she squealed.

"We'd eventually end up this high, anyway, so why not start out from up here," he said, leading her through their bedroom.

"Saunders, we have need of your services," said Beatrix.

"Mistress Beatrix, how may Saunders help you?" asked the House-elf, appearing in the hall.

"Saunders, be a dear and take our portable portraits out onto the balcony at the end of the hall so we may see Harry and Hermione as the fly around the grounds," said Beatrix.

"That looks like as much fun as riding a roller coaster," commented Fordyce, watching the laughing and giggling tweenagers as they flew around the Potter Place grounds. "But, this is even better. There are no long queues to wait in."

"That's what I always thought," said Lily, as Harry and Hermione went flying past the balcony.

"Makes me wish I still had my old Harley Ironhead," said Fordyce, thinking back to his motorcycle riding days.

"Did I just hear somebody Harley Ironhead?" asked a tall dark haired wizard, stepping out onto the balcony with Albus Dumbledore.

"Padfoot, it's great to see you again," said James, turning to see his best friend smiling at him.

"Prongs, I can't ell you how great it feels to be a free man, once again," said Sirius Black, returning his friend's smile. "I never thought I'd live to see this view again."

"James, introduce Sirius to our new friends," said Lily.

"Fordyce and Jean, this is my best friend and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black," said James. "Padfoot, these are our new friends, the Drs. Fordyce and Jean Granger."

"Nice to meet you," said Sirius. "I gather that's Harry flying around with that girl up there."

"Yes, that's Harry with the Grangers' daughter Hermione," said James. "Want us to call them in so you can meet them."

"No, Prongs, let the kids have their fun," said Sirius. "They remind me of when you and Lily used to fly around out there. So, Fordyce, you used to ride a Harley Ironhead, as well."

"Yes, I did, but I had to give it up when we found out Hermione was on the way," said Fordyce. "I don't regret my decision even a little, but there are times when I wish Jean and I could once again ride the open road."

"I know how you feel," said Sirius. "I had an Ironhead when I got sent off to prison, and the last I saw it was the night James and Lily were murdered, when a friend of mine was riding away on it with little Harry cradled in his arms."

"You mean you let someone take a baby on a motorcycle, what were you thinking?" snapped Jean.

"Harry was in no danger, because I charmed my motorcycle so that no harm could come to anyone riding it," explained Sirius. "Lily helped me, and there's no way she would have let me take Harry for rides if she felt it was in any way, shape, or form dangerous."

"Sirius, Hagrid has taken very good care of your bike, and when Poppy gives you a clean bill of health I will see to it that you and your motorcycle are reacquainted," said Albus.

"I wonder why Harry and Hermione stopped flying," said Jean. Seeing them go into a steep dive, she promptly fainted into her husbands arms.

5

"Harry, look down there in the zoo," said Hermione, spotting a commotion on the ground in the zoo confines.

"Hey, I think somebody's being robbed," he replied, sending his broom into a dive toward the commotion with Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs as they sped toward the zoo. Seeing a number of familiar faces, he exclaimed, "That's Dudley and his gang down there, and they're robbing that girl."

"What the bloody hell is that?" screamed Dudley, looking up to see Harry and the screaming Hermione hurtling toward them.

"I don't know, but we're getting out of here," said one of Dudley's gang.

"Not without me you're not," shouted Dudley and the others, running away as fast as they could.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, landing next to the blonde haired girl.

"I am now, but I don't think your soul-bond mate is," answered the girl. "I do believe she is quite irate with you at the moment."

"Harry Potter, don't you ever do anything like that again," snapped Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione, but she was in trouble…" said Harry.

"I know and I'm glad we could help her, but she just saw us riding a broom," said Hermione.

"That's okay, because I'm a witch just you're a witch and Harry's a wizard," said the girl, as Albus Dumbledore Apparated next to them "My name is Luna Lovegood, and I know only wizards and witches ride broom."

"Miss Lovegood, are you by chance related to Xenophilius Lovegood?" asked Albus, picking up Harry broom, casting a shrinking charm on it, and handing it to the young wizard.

"Yes, he's my Daddy, and he's down there in the tigers' enclosure looking for a nest of some Blibbering Humdingers," answered Luna. "They're reported to inhabit the enclosures of large wild cats. We have already been to the Lion, Leopard, and Panther enclosures, be we have not found any yet."

"Luna, what did I tell you about talking with strangers who might be Muggles?" asked a slightly cross-eyed wizard, with one eye pointing inward at his nose, and shoulder-length white hair the texture of candy floss, as he exited the tigers' enclosure. Noticing Dumbledore, he added, "Sorry, Princess, I didn't see Professor Dumbledore with you."

"That's okay, Daddy," said Luna. "Did you find any Blibbering Humdingers?"

"No, Princess, I did not," said the wizard. "What brings you here, Albus?"

"Xeno, young Harry and Hermione just flew into this area to scare off some ruffians that were accosting your daughter, and I came to set things right if need be," answered Albus.

"Did the hooligans hurt you, Princess?" asked Xeno.

"No, Daddy, Harry and Hermione scared them off before they could do anything," said Luna. "The biggest one said he was going to beat me up because I didn't have any money for him and his friends to take, and that's when Harry and Hermione came flying in and scared them off."

"It was my cousin Dudley and his gang of thugs that we scared off," said Harry.

"There they are officer," said Dudley, leading his parents, friends, and a police officer up to the wizards and witches. "They're the ones that assaulted me and my friends."

"You're going to get it this time, Potter," said Vernon Dursley. "Officer, this is my wife's criminal nephew and his friends. They all go to St. Brutus's reform school."

"That's a lie," said Hermione. "We just saw this fat lump and his goons trying to rob Luna, so we came to her aid."

"Shut up, freak!" bellowed Dudley, taking a swing at Hermione, only to have her deftly step out of his way, as Harry stuck out a foot and tripped his obese cousin.

"Officer, arrest them this instant for assaulting my son," screeched Petunia, bending down to check on her howling in pain son.

"Madam, I saw your son take a swing at the girl," said the officer. "All she and her friend did was step out of his way."

"There they are, officer," said a woman, walking up with another police officer and several other people. Pointing at Dudley and his gang, she added, "They're the ones that stole my handbag and punched my little boy in the face when he tried to keep them from taking it."

"They're the one what stole my daughters' sandwiches as we walked away from the deli outside the zoo," said a man.

"I see," said the first officer. Turning to Harry and the other, he added, "Unless the young ladies wish to press charges, you're all free to go."

"What about what they did to my Diddy?" Petunia shrieked.

"Ma'am, we've received over a dozen complaints about your son and his gang, and nothing they say about anyone else has any credibility to us," said the officer. "If I were you I'd be more worried about your son becoming a permanent resident of a cell."

"Harry, I think it's time we made our way back to your home," said Albus, as he led the group away toward the zoo's exit.

"Mr. Lovegood, would you and Luna like to have lunch with us, today?" asked Harry.

"Please Daddy, can we have lunch at Harry's house?" asked Luna.

"It's the least we can do to thank Harry and Hermione for coming to your rescue," said Xeno.

"Oh, thank-you, Daddy," said the petite blonde-haired witch, hugging her father. Running to Harry and Hermione, she asked, "So, Harry and Hermione, I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts this fall, what year are you two in?"

"We're both going into our second year," answered Hermione. "Would you like to be our friend?"

"Friend, you two really want to be my friends," she said, getting misty eyed.

"Of course we want to be your friends," said Harry, causing Luna to hug him and Hermione, as she began to sob. Patting her on the back, the confused young wizard added, "I'm sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Harry, my daughter is crying because you and Hermione made her very happy when you said you'd be her friend," said Xeno. "I'm a widower, and what with my duties running my paper Luna leads a very solitary life. Until now, her only friend has been the Weasleys' daughter Ginevra."

"Luna, do you really know Ginny Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do," said Luna. "Until now, Ginevra's the only friend I've ever had."

"Harry, it seems that I am unable to go any further," said Xeno, having been repelled by the wards at the Potter Place property line.

"Oops, I forgot all about me having to give you permission to enter my home," Harry said. Noticing Luna holding his hand, "Professor Dumbledore, you don't suppose Luna could get onto the property because she was touching me, do you?"

"As, I was not involved in setting the wards to your property, I really do not know," said Albus.

"Mr. Lovegood, take my hand and you can get across, as well," said Harry.

"Thank-you Harry," said Xeno.

5

"Pafoo, you're Pafoo," said Harry, seeing Sirius Black standing next to his father, as he entered the main sitting room of Potter Place.

"You remember me," said Sirius, pulling Harry into a loving embrace. "You used to call me Unca Pafoo when you were a baby."

"I used to dream about you when I was little," said Harry, returning his godfather's embrace. "I told the Dursleys about it once, and Vernon cuffed me up side the head, told me to quit making things up, and chucked me into my cupboard under the stairs."

"Dursley hit you," said the visibly angry James.

"Yes, he did, and they made him sleep in this cupboard under their stairs," said Hermione.

"After James and I let them live in a house we owned rent free, they still beat my son and made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs," said Lily.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter they did," said Hermione.

"I don't care if Petunia is my sister, I insist you evict all three of them, at once," said Lily.

"As Vernon Dursley is still Harry's non-magical guardian, we cannot do that just yet," said Albus. "The Drs. Granger, Minerva, and I are working on a scheme to trick Vernon Dursley into signing over Harry's custody to the Grangers."

"I intend to have the plonker sacked from Grunnings, as well," said Harry. "Mr. Lovegood and Luna, the Dursleys were part of the lot you had the misfortune of meeting at the zoo."

"I am normally not a vindictive person, but when someone assaults my Luna I get most annoyed, and I am most pleased you shall see to it they are punished," said Xeno.

"Harry, we're more than delighted you went to Luna's aid and have made a new friend, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again…" said Jean.

"Mum, you never want to see Harry play Quidditch if you think like that," said Hermione. Frowning, she added, "Hey, I thought Daddy said he was going to make sure you kept your doctors' appointment today."

"I am, sweetheart," said Fordyce. "We were just waiting for you to get back so you mum could let Harry know what she thought of his stunt. Personally, I thought it looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"We did, especially when we went diving after Harry's cousin and his gang," said Hermione.

"I though you said for me to never pull a stunt like that again," said Harry.

"I meant the part about you leaving the wards and causing us to be seen by Muggles," said Hermione. "I mean what if it hadn't been your cousin."

"Please don't be mad at your soul-bond mate," said Luna. "He only made his cousin and his friends wet themselves."

"So, that's what that awful smell was," said Hermione. "I thought it was the odor from the zoo animals."

"Animals made that smell, alright," said Harry. "Too bad the wrong ones were locked up."

"Master Harry, lunch is ready to be served, would you please lead your guest to the dining hall," said Saunders.

"Everyone, you can wash your hands in the restrooms down the hallway off to my left," said Harry. "Saunders, it's such a nice day outside, could you bring our lunch out to the back patio?"

"As you wish, Master Harry," said Saunders.

"Daddy, I thought you had some patients to see this morning," commented Hermione, as they made their way outside.

"After that stunt you and Harry pulled, your mother fainted, so I called in to the surgery and had Melanie reschedule everyone for tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday mornings," said Fordyce. "My first afternoon appointment isn't scheduled until 1:00, and it's less than two kilometers from here to our surgery. Why do you ask? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, Daddy, I was just curious, because I can't remember you or Mum postponing one of your patient's appointments, even once," answered Hermione.

"Pronglet, your dad and mum told me you and Hermione are soul-bond mates, care to tell your dear old godfather how you pull that one off before you were a teenager?" inquired Sirius, as they ate.

"It all started on my birthday, last Friday," Harry answered. "This House-elf named Dobby…"

"Pardon me, Master Harry, but did you say Dobby?" asked a female House-elf who was serving their pudding.

"Yes, Periwinkle, I said Dobby, why do you ask?" replied Harry.

"Dobby is Periwinkle's mate, Master Harry," said the forlorn looking Periwinkle.

"Periwinkle, how long has it been since you've seen Dobby?" asked Hermione.

"Periwinkle does not remember, Mistress Hermione," answered the House-elf.

"What happened so you and Dobby can't be together?' asked Hermione.

"Master James's uncle Charlus Potter took Dobby and gave him to bad Malfoys to pay off a gambling debt," answered Periwinkle.

"How could he do that; House-elves aren't slaves are they?" the young witch inquired.

"No, Mistress Hermione all Potter House-elves are free," said Periwinkle.

"I don't get it," said Harry. "If Potter Hose-elves are free, how did Dad's uncle use Dobby to pay off a gambling debt?"

"Son, Uncle Charlus had Malfoy perform the bonding rite on Dobby before we could get there to stop it," explained James. "I know it's a barbaric practice, but once Malfoy had bonded Dobby to him there was nothing we could do for Dobby. The current Head of the Malfoy House is the only one who can set Dobby free again."

"That's horrible," said Hermione. "Couldn't somebody do something to undo it?"

"Hermione, at this time there is nothing we can do to help Dobby and Periwinkle," said Albus.

"Well, I'm going to do something," said Harry. "The Malfoy you mentioned is related to Draco, right?"

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy would be Draco's father," said Sirius.

"Periwinkle, I don't know how, but somehow I'm going to free Dobby," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore, could we get our representatives to do something to help prevent what happened to Dobby?"

"They could introduce a measure before the Wizengamot, but at this time there is not enough support for you to get it passed," explained Albus.

"Well, someday we will, and when that happens maybe we'll just up and free all the House-elves' said Harry.

"That is most noble of you Harry, but not all House-elves would want something like that," said Albus. "All House-elves who are treated with kindness bind their magic to their masters, and this is what makes them most strong and happy. The House-elves you employ are a prime example of this. Lucinda, my dear, could you tell us how old you are?"

"Lucinda does not remember," answered the House-elf.

"Lucinda, tell them who was the Queen of England when you were born; that will give them an idea as to just how old you are," said Hollingsworth.

"Elizabeth was Queen of England when Lucinda was born," answered Lucinda.

"She just celebrated her fortieth year as queen…" said Hermione.

"Hermione, you have the wrong Elizabeth in mind," said Hollingsworth.

"Lucinda, you mean you were born when Queen Elizabeth I was Queen of England?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione," answered Lucinda. "I always forget the current Queen is Elizabeth, as well."

"That means you're at least three hundred and sixty years old," said Hermione.

"If I remember correctly, Saunders is you son, and he was born when Victoria was Queen," said James.

"That is correct, Master James," said Saunders. "I was born on October 24, 1839 when Victoria was Queen."

"Is Periwinkle your daughter?" asked Hermione.

"No, Dobby is Saunders's son," answered the House-elf. "If Master Harry will excuse us, we will return to our duties."

"So, Harry, what happened on your birthday that caused you and Hermione to become soul-bond mates?" asked Sirius, once the House-elves were gone.

"Dobby had come into my room at the Dursleys' to warn me about not going back to Hogwarts this year…" said Harry, beginning his and Hermione's tale. "…after we woke up after she kissed me. Then, a bit later that same morning, Professor Dumbledore told us we had become soul-bond mates and there was this owl from Gringotts waiting for us, asking for my wife and me to come to the bank for a Heritage Test."

"So, you own both the Dursleys' home and the company Vernon works for," said Sirius.

"That is correct, but because Vernon's still my non-magical guardian we have to trick him into signing over custody of me to the Grangers," said Harry. "When that's done, I'm going to sack the plonker and evict all three of them from the house. I even know whom I'm going to promote into Vernon's old job. There's a man named Oswald Chamberlain that Vernon always calls an uppity N-word, and I figure anyone Dursley hates must be a pretty good bloke."

"Harry, I do not understand," said Hollingsworth. "What is an uppity N-word?"

"Dad, among Muggles, an Uppity N-word is an offensive name Caucasian people call people of African descent," said Lily. "It's just as offensive as the word mudblood is for Muggle-borns like Hermione and me."

"I see," replied Hollingsworth. "James, my son, what do you think of you and me, now that we are able to leave the confines of this home, paying these Dursleys a visit and haunting them a bit. I know they won't be able to see or hear us, but I do think we could have some fun with them, especially when they try to sleep."

"What do you have in mind, Dad?" asked James with a feral grin on his face.

"Remember what happened to Fordyce when you accidentally passed through his arm the other day?" said Hollingsworth. Seeing his son smile, he added, "I was thinking we might be able to pass our hands through the Dursleys as they sleep. It should give them a rather un-fitful night to say the least."

"While we're out I'd like to drop in on the rat, as well," said James. "I know we can't do anything to the bloody traitor other than try to scare him a bit, but I'd still like to give it a try, anyway."

"I shall go with you, as well," said Hollingsworth. "If there's anyone that needs haunting it's that blood Pettigrew."

"I don't want to haunt him, but I'd like to see if we can look up Remus, as well," said James.

"Dad, who is Remus," asked Harry. "I remember somebody called Rema from the same dreams I had about Sirius."

"Remus Lupin was another one of our best friends, and when you were just starting to talk you used to call him Unca Rema," said James.

"James, darling, if you can find him, why don't you have Remus contact Professor Dumbledore, so he become reacquainted with our son, as well," said Lily.

"I'll do that, my dear," said James.

"If you can find him, tell him I'll give him permission to enter Potter Place," said Harry. "I remember a Woma from my dreams, as well, Can you find him, to boot."

"Woma is the traitor, and he's the one Dad and I really want to haunt the most," said James.

"Give him and the Dursleys all one for me, then," said Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: While the ghosts of James and Hollingsworth Potter are haunting the unsuspecting Dursleys, their portion of the story shall be in Italicized print.

_Chapter 6: Haunting_

"_Dad, this is the house Lily and I bought so her parents could give Petunia a home live in," said James, passing through the front window of Number Four Privet Drive with his father._

"_It appears they are viewing something on this box we're passing through," remarked Hollingsworth. "What was it that Lily calls these things?"_

"_Lils calls these things televisions," said James. "They are Muggle entertainment devices, and Lils said some Muggles' whole lives revolve around these things. She even said some of them spend most of their waking hours parked in front of them."_

"_It's no wonder this fat tub of lard and his equally tubby son are as big as they are," commented Hollingsworth. _

"Daddy, what's wrong with the telly?" whined Dudley Dursley, seeing the Dursleys' television reception interrupted when the Potters passed through it.

"I don't know, son," said Vernon, lifting his massive girth from the settee in an attempt to adjust the Dursleys newly purchased television.

"_Dad, I think our passing through the bloody thing is what's causing it to malfunction," said James. "Keep it up while I have some fun with the whinning brat."_

"_My pleasure, son," said Hollingsworth repeatedly running his hands through the television. "I'm going to have some fun with tubby, just watch."_

"_Dad, you're driving the plonker barmy," said James, watching his father pass his hands through the television, stopping for a bit, and then passing back them through it about five seconds after each time Vernon had sat back down._

"What the bloody hell is wrong with this stupid piece of rubbish," spat Vernon after getting up for the fourth time to adjust the television.

"Maybe it the weather, dear," suggested Petunia.

"Mummy, I'm cold, can you get me a blanket?" whined Dudley, experiencing the after effects of James sitting on the sofa right through the rotund delinquent.

"Diddy, it's twenty-seven (27C or about 81F) outside, are you feeling alright?" asked Petunia, placing her hand on her son's forehead. "Vernon, Dudley's got a fever, I think we need to take him to the Casualty."

"No, I'm not sick, I don't want to go to the Casualty," whined Dudley.

"He feels alright to me," said Vernon, touching his son's forehead, after James had extracted himself from the whinning boy's body.

"I'm feeling better now," said Dudley, as his mother felt his forehead again.

"Okay, but I still don't like it," said the worried Petunia. "I'll check on you before I go to bed, and if you feel cold and then warm again I'm giving you some cold medicine and taking you to see a doctor."

"_James, see what happens when you pass through those lights on the tables," said Hollingsworth, as the Dursleys' two-day-old television shut off completely due to the magical interference._

"_Wow, Dad, that's great, we just made their telly and their lights shut off," said James._

"What the hell is going on here, tonight?" bellowed Vernon, as the Dursleys' sitting room suddenly went dark. "I wonder if any of the freak's kind are around here tonight. If the freak was still here I'd use what's going on here to give him a right thrashing."

"Vernon, be careful of what you say," warned Petunia. "Those freaks have a way of finding things out."

"Rubbish," snarled Vernon. "Before the bastard learned he was a freak, I used to smack him around whenever I jolly well felt like it and no one ever found out about it. I think I scared the freak too much to tell anybody about it, to boot. Even if he did tell somebody about it, I don't think those freaks can do a thing to us, anyway."

"_So, you used to smack my son around whenever you bloody well felt like it," said James, punching Vernon repeatedly in the face with his ghostly fists._

"What the hell is going on, here?" Vernon bellowed, as his head suddenly was overcome with extreme cold.

"_Your worst nightmare, Dursley," said Hollingsworth, adding his own ghostly blows to those of his son's. "If it's the last thing we ever do, we'll make sure you pay for abusing your better."_

"Vernon, Daddy," screamed Petunia and Dudley, seeing the obese man fall faint to the floor.

"_Look at the pathetic lump lying on the floor," said James. "No matter what Harry and Hermione do to this pathetic waste, I'm going to kick his arse every night until I pass on."_

"_I'll be right here with you, my son," said Hollingsworth. _

"_Dad, if it wasn't for wanting to visit with the rat and Remus, I'd say let's have some more fun," said James._

"_We can always continue when return tomorrow," said Hollingsworth, laughing at the disheveled Dursleys._

"_Then, until tomorrow it is," said James, leaving Number Four Privet Drive, as, suddenly, all electricity and electrical devices in the Dursleys' sitting room returned to normal._

6

"Dad, I once heard the Ministry of Magic had barriers in place to keep ghosts from haunting the place," said James as the two Potters passed through the walls of the Ministry of Magic. "I wonder why we could pass through them like they weren't even there."

"I'd be willing to bet young Harry's and Hermione's magical shock waves are the cause of this phenomenon," remarked Hollingsworth. "That's the only reason I can come up with our being able to leave Potter Place, as well."

"Dad, look, they've got Kingsley and old Mad-Eye guarding the rat," said James, as they entered the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement holding cell area.

"Stop right there; who the bloody hell are you?" snapped Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, pointing his wand at the Potters.

"I'm glad to see you've never changed, Alastor," Hollingsworth chuckled, before shouting, "CONTANT VIGALENCE!"

"Nice shot, Alastor and Kingsley," said James, seeing Moody's and Kingsley Shacklebolt's stunning curses pass through their ghostly bodies and into Peter Pettigrew who was lying on a cot in the holding cell. "Now, would you please revive the rat so Dad and I can exact a bit of revenge on the traitor."

"Who are you?" asked Kingsley.

"I am Hollingsworth Potter, and this is my son James," answered Hollingsworth. "We are now ghosts, and it is our wish to haunt the coward that betrayed our family to Voldemort."

"If you really are Hollingsworth and James Potter, then answer a couple of questions only you two would know the answer to," said Moody. Seeing the ghosts nod their heads, he asked, "Hollingsworth, when we were cadets together at the Auror Academy, what did you and I do the night before our graduation?"

"We were having a few drinks in the Leaky Cauldron when we overheard some of _Grindelwald_'s lot plotting the assassinations of the Muggle king and Prime Minister," said Hollingsworth. "We were already working with Albus, so while you stayed behind to keep an eye on the bloody lot I went to get Albus to help us. After we captured the whole lot of them, Albus was able to get _Grindelwald's secret location from their minds before he placed a memory modification charm on them to make them think their plot was a rousing success."_

_"James, what was the occasion of our first meeting?" asked Moody._

_"Dad and Mum had taken me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies between my first and second years at Hogwarts when I met up with Sirius and you caught us trying to sneak some dungbombs into Snape's potion ingredients," said James. "Years later when we learned the Snape was a Death Eater you told us you wished you'd let us prank the greasy git."_

"Okay, I believe it's really you, but I never thought a Potter would end up as a ghost," commented Moody.

"All Potter heirs in our line that pass on due to unnatural causes are cursed to walk the earth until the eldest of our great grandchildren takes his or her place as the Potter Head of House," said James. "Now, if you will please revive the bloody rat, Dad and I wish to haunt him. You might want to grab a quill and some parchment, because I well intend to make the coward confess to more of his misdeeds."

"As you wish, my friends," said Moody, reviving Pettigrew.

"Good evening, Wormtail," said James.

"James is that you?" asked the rat-faced wizard.

"No, you worthless pile of dragon dung, we're you worst nightmare," snarled James, as he and his father began to pummel the cowering wizard with their ghostly fists.

"No, make them stop, male them stop," said Pettigrew, feeling the extreme cold pass through his head.

"Tell us why you betrayed us to Voldemort," spat James.

"I didn't, it was Sirius," cried Pettigrew.

"Wrong answer," said Hollingsworth, as he began to kick the traitor in the buttocks while James contused to punch him in the face.

"I can't take it any more, please make them stop," said Pettigrew before he passed out.

"Mad-eye, revive him, again, please," said Hollingsworth.

"My pleasure," replied Moody.

"Peter, one more time," spat James. "Why did you betray us?"

"My master told us he would reward us with whatever we wanted if we could find a way to lead him to Harry," sobbed Pettigrew.

"What was the reward you wished for?" snapped James.

"Lily…" answered Pettigrew.

"You bastard!" roared James, as he and his father once again pummeled the coward until he passed out. Seeing his family's betrayer fall to the floor, he said, "Revive him again, and I'll find out who else he betrayed."

"Alright, but if you keep it up, we may not be able to revive him, again," said Moody.

"If he confesses to everything, we'll stop, but if not, then he can expect more of the same each night until he passes on," said James, as Pettigrew was revived again.

"Please, no more, no more, I'll tell you everything," sobbed Pettigrew. "I'm the one who told the Dark Lord about everyone I knew who was in the Order f the Phoenix."

"Who did you betray besides the Potters?" asked Moody.

"Bones, Dearborn, Fenwick, McKinnon, Meadows, the Prewetts," answered Pettigrew.

"Kingsley, did you get all that?" asked Moody.

"Yes, I did, Alastor," said Kingsley.

"Hollingsworth and James, you've been a great help to us," said Moody.

"You're most welcome," sad James. "We'll be back tomorrow before Peter's trial to ensure he confesses to everything before the Wizengamot, as well."

6

"Ah, good there's a light on," said James, as he and Hollingsworth approached the shack in the middle of dense mostly uninhabited forest in southern England. "This is the place Albus said he thought Remus lived in. Sirius's Uncle Alphard left him this forest and some gold when he passed on, and Remus, Sirius, the rat, and I stumbled across this shack the summer after we graduated from Hogwarts."

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to go in alone at first," Hollingsworth suggested.

"Thanks, Dad," said James, passing through the walls of the shack. Seeing his old friend reading in a chair next to a window, James quietly said, "Hello, Moony, it's great to see you again."

"James," said Remus, looking up before rubbing his eyes. Shaking his head in disbelief, he added, "I must really be tired. Now, I'm seeing images of Padfoot."

"I don't know how tired you are, but I can assure you, that you are indeed seeing your old pal, Padfoot," said the chucking James.

"If you really are Padfoot, then tell me the name of the book we found the charms to make the Marauders' Map with, who wrote it, and where we found it," said Remus.

"The name of the book is "Charming Things You Wish to Keep Secret," it was written by my four times great grandfather, Jennings Hereweald Potter, and we found it while perusing my family library in Potter Place," said James

"How did you get out of Potter Place?" asked Remus. "I thought because of your family curse you couldn't leave the house."

"It's hard to explain, but, now, Dad and I can both leave the house," said Remus, as Hollingsworth entered the shack as well. "Did you be chance feel any of the magical shock waves that have occurred the past several days?"

"I felt something when I was at my current job in a Muggle bookstore in London earlier this week," said Remus.

"Well, it was because of two of the magical shock waves that I believe James and I can now leave our home," said Hollingsworth.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Remus.

"We really do not understand it, but it seems that every time my son's soul-bond mate expresses her most potent love for him, this creates a very powerful magical shock wave," said James. "The first time it happened, the instrument the Ministry of Magic uses to measure the underage use of magic, as well as, quite a few in Albus Dumbledore's office simply exploded."

"You mean Harry created something that powerful," said the astonished Remus.

"Yes, he and his soul-bond mate did indeed create something that powerful," said Hollingsworth.

"He really has a soul-bond mate," said Remus. "I mean he's only, what, twelve years old now?"

"We can explain it further to you in Potter Place," said James. "As Harry is now the Potter Head of House he has given you permission to enter our home, and if you think about it, you should be able to remember how to get there again."

"You're right, I can," said Remus with a warm smile. "So, what are Harry and his soul-bond mate like, and what caused them to soul-bond at such a young age?"

"Come to Potter Place, and you can find out for yourself," said James.

"I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon after I'm done at my job," said Remus. "It's too bad Peter can't be there with us."

"Remus, Peter was the traitor, he's still alive, and he's to stand trial in the morning," said Hollingsworth.

"But, I thought Sirius was the one that betrayed you and then murdered Peter and those Muggles," said Remus.

"Remus, you were our binder for the Unbreakable Oath when we made Sirius Harry's godfather," said James. "Sirius would have died if he were the one to betray us."

"What a horrible friend I've been," said Remus, hanging his head in shame. "I should have gone strait to Dumbledore and told him about it."

"Sirius is a free man once again is living with Harry in Potter Place," said James. "You can speak with him, tomorrow."

"How can I face him after I let him down," said Remus.

"Moony, Padfoot holds no ill feelings toward anyone but the rat and the rest of the Death Eater scum," said Hollingsworth. "He said he wanted to see you again, as well."

"Dad's right, Moony," said James. "Sirius blames himself for suggesting we make the rat our secret keeper and for Harry having to spend eleven years with Vernon and Petunia. He said that if he would have taken care of Harry like he was supposed instead of running off after Peter like he did, then he wouldn't have gotten himself sent off to Azkaban."

6

"Dad and Grandpa, did you see Remus last night?" asked Harry, seeing his father and grandfather while walking hand in hand with Hermione to breakfast the following morning.

"We saw him, and he's going to stop by here after he gets off work this afternoon," said James.

"Did I just hear Moony's coming by this afternoon?" said Sirius, exiting his room.

"Yes, you did, Padfoot," said James. "When we saw him last night he was really put out with himself for not telling Dumbledore about you taking the Unbreakable Oath when we named you Harry's godfather."

"I don't blame him for me getting sent off to Azkaban," said Sirius. "It was mostly my own fault for running off half-cocked after the rat instead of staying behind to take care of Harry like I should have."

"At least we found out who the real culprit was and get the chance to see him receive his just reward," said Hollingsworth. "James, the rat's trial begins in about an hour, what say we go pay him another visit to make sure he confesses to everything in front of the Wizengamot."

"Lead the way, Dad," said James, following his father.

"James, Dad Potter, what happened?" asked Sirius, seeing the Potter ghosts reenter Potter Place about ten minutes later.

"The buffoons the Ministry of Magic had guarding the rat after Mad-Eye and Kingsley ended their shift let the coward escape," said Hollingsworth. "Apparently they didn't see the need for the anti-Animagus charm Moody and Kingsley cast on the rat, and the moment the bloody fools removed it, Pettigrew transfigured into his rat form and scurried down a near-by drain."

"Then, to top it all off, those idiots Fudge and Umbridge accused Sirius of aiding and abetting the rat's escape," said James. "It was only because of Dumbledore vouching for him that a warrant for Sirius' arrest wasn't issued. Blimey, they hadn't eve issued an order for Pettigrew's arrest until Dumbledore used his authority as Chief Warlock to issue one, either."

"Lucius Malfoy is the one behind the bloody mess, because James and I saw him slip Fudge and Umbridge some gold after Dumbledore left the Ministry," added Hollingsworth. "We heard Malfoy say he was going to hide Pettigrew in a cabin he has hidden away in a forest on the Isle of Wight, so James and I are going to pay him a visit."

"Couldn't Malfoy see you?" asked Hermione.

"Odd, for some reason Malfoy, Fudge, and the lot couldn't see us, but other wizards and witches can," said Hollingsworth. "I wonder why that is."

"Maybe it has something to do with Hermione's and Harry's magical shock waves," said James.

"So, Daddy, we missed you when you and Mum got home last night; what did she find out at the Gynecologist yesterday afternoon?" said Hermione, hugging her father, as he exited his and his wife's room.

"You're mother will be out shortly, and I'll let her tell you what the Gynecologist told her," answered Fordyce.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" questioned the concerned Hermione.

"No, dear, it's not serious," said Jean, winking at her husband.

"That's right, I'm the one that's Sirius, not your mum," Sirius quipped.

"Padfoot, that joke was lame, even for you," said James.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Sirius chuckled.

"Jean, please tell us what the Gynecologist told you, before my soul-bond mate gets all hacked off and hexes my godfather," said Harry.

"Well, Hermione, in about nine months or so you will no longer be an only child…" said Jean.

"You mean, you're going to have a baby!" squealed Hermione, hugging her mother. "Oh, but at your age, is having a baby safe. Ooh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that like it came out."

"Relax, sweetheart, the Gynecologist said I should be fine," said Jean. "After all, I haven't turned forty yet. By the way, your reaction was almost exactly like that of your father's."

"Ooh, I'm so happy for you," said Hermione. Biting her lower lip, she pondered aloud, "Ooh, I wonder if the baby's going to be magical like I am."

"That, my dear, you can bet the house on," said Bellatrix.

"How do you know that?" Harry and Hermione asked almost in perfect rhythm.

"It's quite simple, all Muggles or Muggle-born mothers-to-be of magical children experience morning sickness within the first three days of their pregnancies," said Bellatrix.

"Yes, but to be one hundred percent sure, I would suggest an examination by a healer," said Lily.

"Mum, I bet we could get Madam Pomfrey to come by to examine you," Hermione suggested. "So, do you know if it's to be a boy or a girl, yet?"

"No, dear, we won't know that until I'm at least 18-22 weeks pregnant," said Jean.

"Madam Pomfrey could tell you the sex of the baby when she examines you," said Lily. "I was only one week pregnant when we discovered I was carrying a boy."

"Well, whatever the baby's sex is, he or she is going to have the best big sister in the world," said Harry.

"Look-out, here comes another magical shock wave," commented James, seeing Hermione moving to kiss Harry.

"Whoa," said Sirius, falling faint, as the magical shock wave hit him.

"Padfoot, are you alright?" asked James, as Fordyce moved to help Sirius off the floor.

"I am now," said Sirius, sitting on a nearby chair. Shaking his head, he added, "That shock wave sure packs a wallop. I think it just removed an Imperious Curse and a most strong memory block from my mind. It happened the night you and Lily were murdered, and I remember I had just gotten to Godric's Hollow to take custody of Harry. From what I remember, my plans were to take Harry to stay with Alice Longbottom while I enlisted the aid of Frank and Remus to help me hunt down the rat. Then, the next thing I remember is the Muggle street being blown up and me being arrested."

"Who would have done something like that?" asked Jean.

"I wonder if it could have been Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"Peter was our secret keeper, but the only one that we know that he told our location to was Voldemort, so it may well have been someone else to put the Imperious on Sirius and modify his memories," said Lily.

"Well, somebody took me from the house, and I'd say it must have been Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told me he took me to the Dursleys for Professor Dumbledore on the back of Sirius's motorcycle."

"I remember riding my motorcycle to your house, but I have no memory of letting Hagrid borrow it," said Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore has the power and ability to cast the Imperious Curse and modify somebody's memory, but he wouldn't have done something like that, would he?" questioned Lily.

"Dumbledore has a philosophy of 'for the greater good,' and if he thought having Sirius out of the way would better suit his plans, then he might well have done something like that," said Joseph

"Then, why did he use his authority to get Sirius a trial?" asked Harry. "If he really wanted Sirius out of the way, he wouldn't have worked to get him freed."

"Like Mrs. Potter said, we don't know if Pettigrew told anyone else where you lived, either," said Hermione. "The only witness we know about is Harry, and he was way too young to remember anything like that."

"James, I suggest we find the rat again and interrogate him a bit more," said Hollingsworth. "Lucius Malfoy has gone to the trouble of hiding the rat away, and I, for one, would like t find out why."

"I'd like Remus's input on this, as well" said James. "Remember, he told us last night he was really put out with himself for not telling Dumbledore about Sirius taking the Unbreakable Oath when we named him as Harry's godfather , and I wonder if he was under the Imperious and had his mind altered, as well."

"What time does Remus get off work?" asked Harry.

"He said he gets off about a half hour after the book shop he works in closes at 5:00 pm," said James. "In the mean time, there is something just as important that Dad and I wish to discuss with Harry, and I'd like everyone here to here what we have to say."

"Sure, Dad, what do you want?" asked Harry.

"Son, Harry, have you ever told anyone that Dursley used to beat you whenever he jolly well felt like it?" asked James.

"Harry, oh, Harry, did that foul man really beat you?" asked Hermione, embracing her soul-bond mate as tightly as she could. He did not answer, but when she felt his tears mixing with those of her own, she cried, "Oh, Harry."

"Dursley beat him," snarled Sirius, transfiguring into Padfoot.

"No, Sirius, don't, he's not worth it," cried Harry, lunging for and embracing his godfather tight enough to keep him from charging off after Vernon. "I just got you back in my life, and I don't want to lose you, again."

"Sirius, Harry's right, please don't run off and get yourself in a mess," said Hermione, embracing the large black dog, as well. "Besides, we've already made plans to put those horrid people in their place, and you can help us if you'd like. Mind you, after what Mr. Potter said he and Gramps learned they'd done to Harry I just might up and hex the lot myself."

"Alright, we'll do it your way, but I want a piece of Dursley, as well, and I know just what I'm going to do," said Sirius after transfiguring back to his human form. "I think it's high time the vermin met up with the dog that made him soil his pants at James' and Lily's wedding."

"Remus was right, you were the dog that cornered Dursley at our wedding," said James.

"In the loo I overheard the bastard going on about what a tart Lily was for marrying the likes of you, even though he thought she was loads better looking than Petunia," said Sirius.

"Dad and I already started in on the plonkers last night, and we plan to haunt them for a long, long time to come," said James.

"What did you two do to them?" asked Lily.

"When we got to the house we let them live in rent free, we discovered that our passing through their telly interfered with the bloody thing, so Dad had a little fun with the plonkers," said James. "I especially like the part where Dad would pass his hands through the thing, so Dursley would get off his arse to adjust it, and then would wait until the fat slob was sitting comfortably on his settee before passing his hands through the thing again. Dad had the gormless lager lout up and down at least four times before the telly shut itself off completely."

"I like what you did to the whining brat, too," said Hollingsworth. "You even had that brainless Petunia thinking her tubby son was ill and needed to go to the Casualty. However, the best part was when we learned Dursley could feel it when we punched the brute for beating Harry like he did. Our blows even made him fall faint, and we plan to return to haunt them as much as we can. We did the same thing to Pettigrew, as well, and got him to confess he was the traitor who'd betrayed the Order of the Phoenix to Voldemort."

"Maybe we could use your haunting of the Dursleys as a bargaining chip to coerce Dursley into signing over Harry's custody to us," remarked Fordyce. "If we can pull this off, Harry can evict the squatters from their home and sack Dursley from his position at Grunnings. Dursley's already in trouble with his superiors for failing to obtain a dental drill with contract our dental association."

"Do the Dursleys know their home is really owned by the Potters?" asked Hermione.

"No, my parents gave my sister the keys to Number Four, Privett Drive on her wedding day," said Lily. "My sister even flaunted the fact that Dad and Mum bought her a house to James and me on our own wedding day."

"It was only because Dad and I owned Grunnings that Dursley was hired there at all," said James.

"The Dursleys don't have a clue who really owns their home or the company Vernon directs, do they?" asked Hermione.

"No, dear, they do not," answered Lily.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because Petunia is still my sister, and I wanted to make sure she was taken care of," said Lily. "When she announced she was engaged to Vernon, we knew the only way she had a chance at a comfortable life was for us to help her. We helped her in secret, because she had by that time estranged herself from James and me and would not have knowingly accepted any help from us. Our original plans were for the Dursleys to never learn of this, but after what they did to Harry, that has now changed."

"Prongs and Firestorm, I promise you that we shall do all that we can to see that the Dursleys receive the just rewards," Sirius vowed.

6

"Welcome back to Potter Place, Master Remus," said Saunders, opening the door for Remus Lupin later that evening.

"It's nice to see you again, Saunders," said Remus, shaking hands with the House-elf.

"Moony, aren't you a sight for sore yes," said Sirius, walking up and embracing his old friend.

"Padfoot, I'm so sorry," said Remus, returning the embrace. "I was the bonder when you took the Unbreakable Vow the day James and Lily made you Harry's godfather, and I should have informed Dumbledore."

"Moony, it's not your fault," said Sirius. "Just this morning I discovered someone cast an Imperious curse on me and modified my memory to make me go after that rat instead of taking care of Harry like I should have, and I think much the same may have been done to you."

"How did you find that out?" asked Remus.

"It was because of Harry and his soul-bond mate, Hermione," said Sirius, smiling toward the young couple walking hand-in-hand up to them.

"Harry and Hermione did that?" questioned Remus.

"Yes, Moony, they did," said James.

"Please have a seat in the sitting room, and let's see f they can do the same for you," James said.

"What are you talking about?" said Remus, sitting on a nearby settee.

"Just watch them," said James. "Alright, son, do whatever it is to make Hermione express her emotions to you."

"It will be my pleasure, Dad," said Harry. Looking down into Hermione hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes, he said, "Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, I love you and I want to spend at least the next two hundred years telling and showing you how much I love you."

"Oh, Harry, I love you, too," she replied, kissing him with all the gusto she could.

"He's gone, he's gone!" shouted Remus, jumping up and starting to dance a jig around the room. "The wolf is gone!"

"The wolf is gone, are you sure?" asked a most intrigued Sirius.

"I won't know for sure until the next full moon, but yes, I think the wolf is gone," said Remus.

"Pardon me, sir, but what do you mean by the wolf is gone?" asked Jean.

"For those who just met me, I am a werewolf," said Remus. "Until the next full moon I won't know for sure, but their magical shock wave overwhelmed me, and the presence of the wolf I always felt was gone. I truly hope and pray he is gone for good, because to be completely free of the monster I become one night each month has been my most sincere desire. Additionally, when I heard Sirius had been sent off to Azkaban I remember telling someone I was going to tell Dumbledore about Sirius taking the Unbreakable vow, and the next thing I remember was waking up in that old shack James and Hollingsworth found me in last night."

"Moony, that's great news, bout your furry little problem," said James. Frowning, he added, "You, the rat, Sirius, and I were the only one that knew about that old shack, so the rat must have been the one to cast the Imperious and memory charms on you and Sirius."

"The rat didn't have the power or know how to do that," spat Sirius.

"Maybe the rat had more than we gave him credit for," said James.

"Dad, Gramps, what happened to you?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, but all of a sudden I can feel the floor under my feet," answered James. Raising a hand to his face, he added, "Odd, I can feel my face now, to boot."

"It's the same way for me, as well," said Hollingsworth.

"Harry and Hermione, please come here," said James. "I want to see if I can feel you, as well."

"Dad, does this mean you and Gramps are alive?" asked Harry, touching his father.

"I really do think so, but I can feel both of you, so what do you say about letting dear old Dad give the two of you a big hug," said James. After embracing them, he added, "I can't tell you how good that feels."

"Hey, you two, don't forget about Gramps," said Hollingsworth. Embracing the teary-eyed soul-bond mates, he added, "You are right, son, that does feel very good, indeed. So, tell us, you two, how do our hugs feel to you?"

"They feel very nice to me, as well, but they are most different than the ones I'm used to," answered Hermione. "When I hug Harry or my parents, their hugs all feel very nice and warm, but your hugs both felt very nice, but cool."

"Yeah, and I didn't feel your breath like I can when Hermione hugs me," said Harry.

"I guess this means we're still dead," said Hollingsworth.

"At least we can now touch and hug Harry and Hermione," said James. "I wonder if we can still pass through walls and travel about like we did last night."

"There's only one way to find out," said Hollingsworth. "After all, we must entertain the Dursleys, again. In the meantime, let's go up the Hall of Portraits to break the news about our conditions to our wives, mothers, and grandmothers."

"James and Dad, what happened to you?" asked Lily, seeing her husband and father-in-law.

"Harry and Hermione produced another of their magical shock waves, and although we are both still most dead we can now touch and hug the living," answered James. "Moony thinks their shock wave may well have rid him of his furry little problem, to boot."

"That's wonderful news, all of it," said Gwendolyn. With tears in her eyes, she added, "I am most happy for all three of you, but I must admit I am most jealous, as well. Oh, how I wish Lily and I could hug each and every one of you."

"I am most sorry, my dear," said Hollingsworth, looking into his wife's eyes. "For the first time I wish our family curse had included our spouses, as well."

"Gramps, how did our family curse come about in the first place?" asked Harry.

"The best person to answer that quest would be, Horatio Johann Potter," answered Hollingsworth. "His portrait and that of his dear wife, Jenna, is seventh in our line of portraits."

"Excuse me, sir, but may we ask you how the Potter curse started?" asked Harry, approaching the portrait in question.

"Young Harry James Potter, if you promise never to call me sir, again, I shall endeavor to answer your question," answered the smiling wizard in the portrait. "You may call me Gramps, Grandfather, or Horatio, but never, sir. That goes for the beautiful young Hermione and the others, as well."

"We promise, Grandfather," answered the blushing Hermione.

"Excellent," replied Horatio. "To answer your question, our family was cursed by Draconius Malfoy when I refused to sign a marriage contract between his son Callousous and my youngest daughter Mavis. However, Draconius, while being a most powerful wizard, possessed little if any intellect, and his curse did not result in his desired results. His intentions were to cause our family to never again bare any male heirs, but all his curse did was to make ghosts of the Potter Head of House until the eldest grandchild became Head of House."

"Grandfather, can you tell us why the first seven generations in this hall all had different surnames, while the next twenty-one leading up to Harry all have the surname, Potter?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, it's good to see another Potter has given his heart to a young lady of strong intellect," commented Horatio. Smiling at the blushing Hermione, he added, "To answer your question, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, the couple in the first portrait reserve the right to answer the question young Hermione just posed."


End file.
